Amante prohibido
by harlemoon.novena
Summary: Draco Malfoy sufre de doble personalidad y a una de ella le agrada Harry Potter en contra de la otra personalidad...Slash
1. Carta silenciosa

Escrito por: Madame Novena  
Amante prohibido  
  
"Ah, en la oscuridad, el mar congelante sumergido en la historia inútilmente fluye como olas  
  
Finalmente se levanta el telón Y la pelea con un sueño abatido como compañero comienza  
  
El alma que se perdió hace mucho tiempo repite interminablemente un pecado olvidado Ese amor sucio que renace del pecado Un paraíso se construye sobre escombros  
  
Forbbiden lover...un recuerdo borroso Aún si te sostengo muy fuerte, los colores no se mezclan En secreto hago un juramento El fin de un amor dulce es la repentina travesura del tiempo  
  
Estoy rodeado por llamas ardientes Mi vida está en el desmoronado bote Mis ojos temerosos miran fijamente el cielo y grito el nombre de Dios  
  
Este corazón vuela alto en el cielo Más alto que una pesadilla Este sentimiento por ti se ha liberado Brillando como alcanzar una tierra apartada Dentro de poco, cuando el día se vuelva un nuevo mundo Estaremos pasando nuevamente por el mismo camino?  
  
amante prohibido..."  
  
Capitulo 1: a silent letter (una carta silenciosa) Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma no dejes que tu mano gentil se vaya es como cuando era un niño y me encontraba perdido.  
  
Harry realmente aborrecía..... no,... odiaba la clase de pociones. El maestro Severus Snape en el quinto año en Hogwarts ya no daba esa clase, pues había tenido que salir en una misión de suma importancia, relacionado con los mortifagos. Aunque Snape era realmente exigente, sus clases al menos tenían cierta pasión, no es que lo extrañara. Pero comparándolo con el maestro suplente Owen Pratchett era preferible mil veces estar bajo la inquisidora mirada de Snape que escuchar la gangosa y repetitiva voz del nuevo profesor de pociones.  
  
Pratchett estaba dictando una larga lista de ingredientes como solía hacer; su clase estaba dedicada a matar de aburrimiento a los estudiantes o por lo menos es lo que Ron y el pensaba. Para el principio del año, Hermione había defendido a Pratchett "No sean exagerados" les comento cuando ellos se quejaban vigorosamente de tal clase. Sin embargo ya estando a la mitad del año se les unió en las criticas .  
  
"Mira Harry" Ron había dejado de escribir desde hacia algunos minutos. Cosa que solía hacer últimamente por distraer a Harry haciendo cualquier comentario casi siempre absurdo sobre alguna cosa o persona. Esta vez como muchas otras, Harry dejo de escribir, Ron señalaba a Draco Malfoy soltando una risita discreta.  
  
"Pratchett te va a escuchar" Harry se inclino un poco para poder oír mejor a Ron. Hermione los observo un instante para luego seguir escribiendo ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro, pensaba que no tenían remedio y que mas tarde le pedirían prestadas sus notas como siempre.  
  
"Malfoy escribe como si el pergamino se le fuera a ir" Comento el pelirrojo chico.  
  
Draco escribía de una forma muy peculiar, en efecto parecía como si el papel en el cual ponía la pluma se resistiera a quedarse ahí, pero lo mas raro no era aquello, si no que él mantenía la mirada al frente sin que nadie le prestara atención, por lo ocupados con el dictado, excepto Ron y Harry.  
  
"¿Que demonios le pasa a Malfoy?"Pregunto intrigado Harry a Ron después de estarlo observando durante quince minutos.  
  
"Tal vez este poseído o algo así, de seguro tiene que ver con las artes oscuras, tal vez algo salió mal y ahí tienes el resultado, un demente que escribe como loco observando nada al frente, tal vez...."  
  
"Tal vez deberías haber apuntado lo que el profesor Pratchett dejo de tarea Ron" interrumpió Hermione mirando a ambos con su típica mirada de reproche.  
  
"No Hermione esto es algo importante, no ves a Malfoy, el.."  
  
"Su atención niños" Pratchett aplaudió dos veces para llamar la atención de su clase.  
  
"Ya no somos niños" protesto Seamus dirigiéndose a Neville quien parecía no estar seguro de la teoría de su amigo.  
  
La voz de Ron se vio hundida bajo la de Pratchett quitando la atención de Hermione y la de él mismo. Sin embargo Harry seguía mirando a Draco Malfoy quien ni aun con la llamada del profesor regresaba a la normalidad, y ni al parecer sus dos amigos o mas bien sus dos gorilas, Goyle ni Crabbe se habían dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Malfoy.  
  
Parece una especie de trance.... Se dijo Harry.  
  
Malfoy dejo de escribir tan repentinamente que Harry que lo seguía observando se sobresalto un poco. Noto que volvía en si con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas que a penas pudo percibir. Draco lo miro sorprendido tan de repente que Harry se sobresalto aun mas empujando a Ron. El chico de ojos de plata volvió a tomar su elegante postura y su cara se torno de nuevo altanera como siempre en cuestión de segundos.  
  
"¿Que demonios fue eso?" Pregunto Ron que también noto el drástico cambio en el rubio platinado.  
  
"Nos mira" Harry observo que Malfoy los miraba de forma muy despreciativa con un odio muy atenuado, mas que en otras ocasiones o eso era lo que a él le parecía. Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, "algo" que quedo en el aire pues no lo escucharon, y sabían perfectamente que ese silencioso mensaje había sido para ellos.  
  
"¿A que están jugando?" Hermione los observaba muy molesta.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
Aquello seguía en sus pensamientos.  
  
!No.. ahora no¡ grito en su mente. Draco escribía la interminable lista de Pratchett mientras se concentraba en el mundo real. Seria una molestia desaparecer en ese mismo instante, no frente todo el salón, bueno frente el calabozo.  
  
Draco ..y.. Malfoy......  
  
" Querrás decir "Draco Malfoy"......  
  
"No......."  
  
"Déjame en paz, déjame solo...".Susurro Draco mientras palabras de una voz gemela a la suya no paraban de hablarle, de obligarlo a irse.  
  
"El mundo real, el mundo real...." Tenia que concentrarse o perdería la batalla como las dos veces anteriores. Pero todo fue inútil, empezó a perder de vista el pergamino en la cual estaba escribiendo, podía sentir sus extremidades pero estas ya no le respondían como el deseaba... tres palabras se repetían en su mente: Draco ..y.. Malfoy......Draco ..y.. Malfoy.......Draco ..y.. Malfoy.  
  
¿Qué demonios? Las alucinantes palabras seguían retumbando en su mente, sintió un frió mortal y empezó a temblar o es lo que podía sentir a lo lejos, por que ya no estaba ahí..... Draco ..y.. Malfoy....Draco ..y.. Malfoy...  
  
!!!Basta¡¡¡ Sus manos hicieron caso omiso al dictado de la clase de pociones. Ahora escribían lo que ellas deseaban, o lo que la otra voz deseaba. La extraña letanía continuaba en su cabeza. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápidamente. ¿qué me esta pasando?  
  
Todo sonido parecía venir del fondo, o mas bien era que él se encontraba demasiado atrás , cuanto tiempo estaría el así, no lo sabia, ese no era su mayor temor, sino el que todos se dieran cuenta. Cuenta de que él era un débil.  
  
Sin embargo y después de cierto tiempo que no sabia cuanto fue, logro salir de la atemorizante negrura, podía una vez mas observar el Pizarron y al maestro leyendo. Dejo de escribir, y para su sorpresa lo que se hallaba en el pergamino lo disgusto.  
  
Alguien lo miraba podía sentirlo. Se volvió hacia donde estaba Harry Potter. Era él, tan entrometido como siempre. Se asusto ¿acaso lo había visto todo? Sabia que no se encontraba bien, eso era lo peor que le podía pasar.  
  
Tal vez lo vio pero no sabe que pasa.  
  
Se obligo a guardar el pánico por el que pasaba, como todo lo demás, "guárdalo y jamás se lo muestres a nadie" Le había dicho su madre desde pequeño. Era el mejor consejo que nadie le habían dicho en todos sus 15 años.  
  
Recupero rápidamente su postura digna de un Malfoy y volvió a ser quien tenia que ser. Seguía siendo observado y esta vez estaba enojado realmente con Potter. ¿qué demonios me ve? Se pregunto cuando le regreso la mirada.  
  
"Estúpido Potter" Le dijo, aunque sabia que no lo escucharía. Pero no importaba, tenia otras cosas en las que pensar esta vez.  
  
Recogió el pedazo de pergamino que para él ya no servia, así que lo arrugo con coraje y lo tiro en la basura." Tiene que haber una solución a esto"pensó al salir de la clase de Pociones.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
El fuego de la chimenea crispaba vigorosamente en la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual se sumía en una absoluta calma, demasiada calma para Harry considerando que Voldemort anda por ahí haciendo planes para matarlo, y aun no había pasado nada. O tal vez era solo el preludio a algo horrible ,a una guerra que jamás olvidaría o incluso sobreviviría. Se deslizo en el sillón relajando los brazos.  
  
Aquel día había sido su ultima clase del año, y ahora la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts iban ya rumbo a sus apacibles hogares incluso su mejor amigo Ron se fue. La familia Weasley habían ahorrado para ir a pasar las vacaciones con Charly en Rumania. Era como si todos quisieran estar con sus familias antes de que todo irremediablemente pasara. Lo habían invitado, pero Dumbledore le pareció mejor que se quedara como siempre en el colegio. Pero no solo, Hermione se quedo con él.  
  
Hermione entro por el retrato de la señora gorda con bastantes libros, era mas que obvio de donde venia. "Deberías empezar con lo de pociones Harry" Fue el saludo le dio ella al verlo tan aburrido en el sillón.  
  
"Tenemos todavía tiempo Herm" Replico él.  
  
"Creo que no oíste lo que dijo Pratchett ¿no?" Hermione se sentó el la mesa en la cual regó todos sus libros.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto intrigado Harry.  
  
"Snape volverá en enero y será el quien revise esta tarea" Dijo sin mas ni mas.  
  
"¡¿Queeee?!" Grito bastante fuerte. Ni siquiera se había molestado en apuntarla. Todo por culpa de Malf........  
  
"Oh no, se me olvido enseñarle a Ron esto" Hermione dejo de leer y se levanto rumbo a Harry quien en ese instante sacaba un pergamino arrugado de la bolsa de su pantalón.  
  
"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto ella con aprehensión .  
  
"Es lo que Malfoy escribía en la clase de pociones" Afirmo y se la dio a Hermione.  
  
"Todavía sigues con eso" Leyó lo que había escrito en ella y frunció el seño.  
  
"Lo se, solo su nombre caí en una trampa de Malfoy"Aseguro Harry un poco deprimido. Hermione no dejaba de ver el papel.  
  
"Que piensas Hermione" Pregunto él, en definitiva había descubierto algo, su expresión lo decía.  
  
"Bueno, es su nombre, pero mira" Le mostró la hoja la cual estaba llena de: Draco ..y.. Malfoy escrita con letra clara.  
  
"Que no te das cuenta, ese "y" separa las palabras" continuo Hermione. "Esto esta raro, es como si separa a propósito el apellido del nombre"  
  
"Pero¿ eso que quiere decir?"Pregunto levantándose del sillón.  
  
"No lo se, pero es raro.....Bueno como sea, mejor no meternos en lo que no nos importa y menos en algo que involucra al patán de Malfoy" Hermione dio por acabada la platica sobre el extraño comportamiento de Draco Malfoy.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
Apretaba la almohada contra su cara. Repasaba una y otra vez las veces en que parecía haberse ido a alguna parte, a la oscuridad. Pero aun no comprendía lo que le pasaba, ¿acaso soy tan débil?.  
  
Se levanto de la cama súbitamente. Se alegraba de ser el único Slytherin que se había queda en navidad, tendría todo la sala común para él. Era lo mejor y mas con el extraño comportamiento que tenia últimamente, además así evitaba ir a la casa de sus tíos por parte de su querida madre.  
  
No le gustaba estar ahí, mucho menos vivir ahí, pero su padre los había obligado a irse de la mansión Malfoy. Era ya todo un mortifago declarado. Narcisa había jurado ya no tener ningún vinculo con su esposo al cual declaraba un traidor.  
  
Pero esto era parte de un plan, claro que no era traidor, no del todo, esos eran los planes de Lucius. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el señor oscuro ganara y entonces ellos volverían a la mansión.  
  
"Si gana" Dijo una voz.  
  
"Claro que ganara" le contesto él.  
  
Camino hacia la puerta del cuarto que compartía con otros slytherin y que se habían ido con sus familias. Su madre le había suplicado ir a pasar la navidad a casa de sus tíos, y él se había negado una y otra vez.  
  
Era ya de mañana, por lo que se dirigió al gran comedor para tomar la cena. La voz había de dejado de hablarle por unos momentos, y él se alegraba por eso.  
  
Se sentó en su respectiva mesa, cuando vio que Potter y Granger entraban y se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor en la cual eran los únicos; mientras que en Ravenclaw había dos hombres de segundo y una alumna de cuarto. Hufflepuff no albergaba a nadie.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se llego con su habitual despreocupación, observo a sus alumnos y sonrió.  
  
Que estúpido es este hombre. Se dijo Draco.  
  
"Muy bien, veo que son menos lo que se han quedado este año" Dumbledore hablaba alegremente. Los maestros estaban en un silencio sepulcral. No todos se hallaban ahí, solo la profesora Arabella que daba clase de arte oscuras y McGonagall. Pues al parecer también querrían estar con sus familiares . Después de su gran y emotivo discurso Dumbledore los unió a todos en una sola mesa y comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente. Todo iba bien o eso pensaba Draco. No le importaba que estuviese desayunando con el estúpido de Potter ni con la sangra sucia, incluso con el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore, la voz no estaba ahí...  
  
"¿Por que lo odias?"  
  
"¿quee?" Malfoy se dio cuenta de que esto lo había dicho en voz alta. Y todos lo miraban extrañados.  
  
"Quee boni..to.. día fue, ¿no es así?" Fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir y lo mas estúpido que había dicho en su vida.  
  
"Claro que si señor Malfoy" Contesto alegre el director. Y con esto todos volvieron a su desayuno.  
  
"Es lo mas estúpido que he dicho en mi vida, bonito día que asqueroso"  
  
Y de repente ! Plaff¡... la oscuridad se cerro de una manera estrepitosa y rápida, como un mortal hechizo...  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
"Harry Potter el chico que murió por no cumplir con su tarea de pociones" Dijo Hermione riendo de su chiste a lo cual Harry no le encontraba ninguna gracia.  
  
"Vamos Herm, ayúdame, ya intente hacer la poción pero no se torna del color que debe, sale roja y no azul, pero ¿por qué?" Él llevaba ya tres días intentando hacer la tarea, una poción para quitar las verrugas.  
  
"Ya lo veremos mas al rato Harry" Hermione acepto ayudarle o mas bien salvarlo de una dolorosa muerte.  
  
Llegaron al gran comedor. Dumbledore entro, era la primera vez que lo veía desde las vacaciones de navidad, pero suponía que era por la guerra a punto de estallar, había oído algo acerca de la orden del fénix, pero esto eran hasta ahora rumores, pero ya lo averiguaría.  
  
Se sentaron en una sola mesa por primera vez desde que la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron. Malfoy estaba ahí con su arrogante mirada, Harry recordó lo que él había escrito. Pero eso se fue de su mente tan pronto como la comida apareció.  
  
Iría mas tarde a ver a escribirle a hocicos, es bueno tener a uno de sus mejores amigos cerca....  
  
"¿quee?" Harry miro a Malfoy... había exclamado tan de repente. ¿Que le pasa?. Vio a Hermione y ella solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Quee boni..to.. día no es así" Dijo Malfoy a continuación un poco nervioso.  
  
"Claro que si señor Malfoy" Dijo Dumbledore amablemente.  
  
No le habrá creído, es Malfoy desde cuando los días son bellos para él... Pensó Harry y volvió a su cena.  
  
Hermione termino primero y rápidamente se levanto.  
  
"Que rápido acabaste, no me digas vas a la biblioteca" Replico Harry.  
  
"Nos vemos dentro de un rato, ya sabes, los elfos domésticos, es una buena oportunidad para encontrar algo que me pueda ayudar..no vemos" Hermione salió rápidamente de Gran comedor al mimo tiempo que los de Ravenclaw.  
  
Se parece tanto a una Ravenclaw, bueno.... Se acordó de Cho Chang su amor platónico, pero ahora ella le recordaba a otra..Cedric, esto lo hacia ponerse melancólico y culpable.  
  
Malfoy se levanto de la mesa y Harry lo miro y se sorprendió bastante como en pocas ocasiones lo había hecho.  
  
!!¿Mafoy sonriéndome...a mi...sin esa mirada de cizaña... que demonios pasa en el mundo.?¡¡  
  
En efecto Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa autentica al levantarse de la mesa, pero no espero la contestación de Harry si no que se fue a la salida, sin embargo se le había caído un papel, el cual él chico de cabello azabache miraba aun estupefacto.  
  
Levanto el papel con cierto recelo, después de todo podía ser una trampa. Pero el papel estaba en blanco. Pero no por mucho, palabras rojas se mostraron ante él.  
  
Cuando Hermione llego a la sala común de Gryffindor observo que Harry estaba parado frente a la chimenea. Al acercarse para ver que leía con consternación solo vio un papel en blanco.  
  
"Es solo un papel con nada escrito" Le dijo a Harry quien se sobresalto y dio unos pasos a tras.  
  
"Me has dado un buen susto" No se había percatado cuando ella entro y se paro a un lado de él.  
  
"¿que sucede?" Le miro extrañada.  
  
"¿No lo leíste?" Pregunto Harry incrédulo.  
  
"¿La hoja en blanco, si no tiene nada?"Hermione agarro la hoja y la miro por ambos lados.  
  
"Pero si yo...." No comprendía, él podía ver lo que estaba escrito.  
  
"haaa ya se que es, dime quien es tu admiradora, debe ser la chica de Ravenclaw, es la única." Aseguro Hermione dejándose caer en el sillón con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
"¿Disculpa?"...  
  
"Hay Harry, es una carta silenciosa, es obvio que es para ti" Aseguro la chica entre risitas que molestaron a Harry.  
  
"¿Que es eso?" Hermione lo miro como cuando no sabia una respuesta tan clara como el agua.  
  
"Una carta silenciosa es la que se dan los amantes secretos, una persona que por ejemplo quiere declarar su amor a otra, le escribe en este papel únicamente pensando en esa persona y en todo el amor que le tiene y es así que solo puede leerla la persona en la cual se pensó amorosamente"  
  
Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
"¿Que dice la carta Harry?" Pregunto intrigada Hermione.  
  
"heee, pues" Dentro de el crecía poco a poco una rabia, contra Malfoy.  
  
"Al parecer tengo una admiradora u algo así" Dijo esto rápidamente y subió a buscar su capa invisible.  
  
"¿Harry , Harry que te sucede?" Hermione se alarmo por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
Harry bajo corriendo y se puso la capa de su padre. Como no iba a estar furioso, seguro era una estúpida burla de Malfoy, citándolo en la torre de astronomía, por la noche, con una carta silenciosa, en definitiva se las iba a pagar.  
  
" Nos vemos Herm, saldré a caminar" Oyó que su amiga le gritaba, pero su enojo era mas que cualquier cosa, de seguro Malfoy le tenia una trampa, pero no le iba a funcionar..  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
La oscuridad lo invadía, a duras penas podía oír algo del mudo exterior, alguien manejaba su cuerpo, alguien que no era él. El terror lo empezó a dominar. Alguien me utiliza.  
  
"no..estas equivocado" "quien eres" Le pregunto Draco al extraño.  
  
"soy tu"  
  
"Esas son tonterías" Recobro un poco mas el conocimiento de donde se encontraba pero aun no podía moverse, él seguía en poder de su cuerpo.  
  
La torre de astronomía. De noche.  
  
"¿que hago aquí?" Se pregunto desconcertado.  
  
"No te niegues a ti mismo"  
  
"¿que tontería?"  
  
Todo era oscuro, me sentía tan pequeño. Alguien.. un adulto se me acercaba, tengo mucho miedo, terror. Levanto los ojos y veo, un hombre me dice que tengo que ser un buen chico, pero no quiero serlo, y me pega con algo muy duro, me duele y lloro. Pero algo ahora sofoca mi llanto, el hombre feo me dice que seré un buen chico lo quiera o no, su mano esta ahogándome...mientras la otra me desabrocha mi túnica, yo no quiero estar ahí no quiero, se lo que me va a hacer por que siempre es él, me obliga a hacerlo sentir bien, pero a mi me duele, nunca puedo escapar, así no, decido irme, dejar mi cuerpo, solo quiero descanso del dolor que él me provoca......pero no puedo.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo déjame dejameeeeeee!!!!!!!" Un grito de sufrimiento real desgarra toda esperanza para él.  
  
"No quiero ser bueno ,noooo" Draco grito una vez mas mientras se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de escapar de esa oscura forma.  
  
"Tranquilo todo esta bien" La voz que oye es firme pero con algo de temor.  
  
"No él vendrá... no quiero" Especta lleno de terror "no quiero.... ayúdenme"  
  
"Tranquilo no esta nadie mas que yo, cálmate" La voz ahora le inspira confianza, lo toma de la mano y así puede salir de nuevo.  
  
Y entonces puede ver quien lo salvo.......  
  
"¿Harry Potter?" Draco se suelta de la mano rápidamente confundido.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»» 


	2. Control perdido

Escrito por: Madame Novena  
  
Capitulo 2: Lose control (Control perdido) Perdí el control al desconectar mi corazón  
  
Mis divinos movimientos van mas allá del aire  
  
Perdí el control al dejar de escuchar  
  
Lo siento, quiero terminar con todo, aun sin saber de ti...  
  
El aire friolento de invierno lo abofeteo en la cara. Sus pasos eran cautelosos. No podía permitir que Filch siquiera lo descubriera, aun con la capa de su padre. "Maldito Malfoy, ¿a que demonios esta jugando?"  
  
La noche mostraba una bella luna llena que no dejaba absoluta oscuridad. Apretó la misteriosa carta silenciosa que el slytherin le había entregado. " Bien he sido un idiota al juntarla del suelo" pensó con furia contra si mismo.  
  
Entro precipitadamente en el viejo edificio repasando mentalmente la clase de horribles maleficios que le echaría a Malfoy en cuanto lo tuviese enfrente. Y entonces el silencio se rompió.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo déjame dejameeeeeee!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry se sobresalto al escuchar tal grito de angustia, y aun que con un poco de temor corrió hacia el origen de la aterrorizada voz. Atrás de la puerta que ahora tenía enfrente volvió a escucharla. Ahora le resultaba familiar.  
  
"No quiero ser bueno, noooo" Harry abrió la puerta con varita en mano, y nunca hubiese esperado encontrar de esa forma a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Estaba hecho un ovillo en el rincon del cuarto, mirando fantasmas en el vació, y parecían muy reales por el semblante que ahora asomaba a la cara del adolescente rubio.  
  
Desconcertado por lo que había esperado seria una trampa y no a un demente, se acerco a Malfoy, pero este ni siquiera se percato de el. Seguía soñando y balbuceando cosas que no lograba entender y parecían ser realmente espeluznantes por que cada vez estaba más agitado. ¿Que debía hacer?...  
  
"Tranquilo todo esta bien" Harry se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz.  
  
"No el vendrá.no quiero" Draco alzaba las manos tratando de alejar a un ser invisible. Harry no sabia que hacer, era su Némesis, pero verlo en esa situación no era nada gracioso. Así que trato de tranquilizarlo con lo único que se le podía ocurrir.  
  
"Tranquilo no esta nadie mas que yo, calmate" El chico de ojos esmeralda tomo la mano de Draco instintivamente, ya que el rubio parecía buscar apoyo. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?....Debería de dejar aquí a Malfoy con sus pesadillas, bien merecidas las tiene.  
  
Pero. Por más que Harry pensó en esos instantes abandonar a su enemigo, no logro convencerse de hacerlo, por que aunque Malfoy era una arrogante y detestable persona, mirarlo en la forma en que estaba era realmente ¿deprimente?, no lo sabía.  
  
Harry noto que al tomar la mano de Draco, él bajo el ritmo de su respiración y pareció que cobraba conocimiento por que ahora lo miraba sorprendido y molesto, pero no por los sueños febriles que había tenido, sino por él.  
  
"¿Harry Potter?" Dijo un confuso Malfoy como si creyera que era una ilusión, y le soltó la mano con violencia levantándose tan rápidamente que casi vuelve al suelo por un mareo, cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la cabeza para tratar de estabilizarse.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio incomodo entre los dos, o así le pareció a Harry mientras los grillos cantaban una triste canción nocturna. "ejem." Harry aclaro su garganta para que Malfoy se diera de nuevo cuenta de su presencia. Lo cual funciono, pues el rubio de ojos grises lo veía con desprecio.  
  
"Malfoy ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, actúas como un loco" La preocupación que había tenido anteriormente, daba paso al sentimiento de ira otra vez.  
  
"Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu maldi." Draco cayó en cuenta de que solo podía ver la cabeza flotante del chico de la cicatriz.  
  
"¿que demonios, Potter, por que solo puedo ver tu cabeza flotando?" Le especto.  
  
Harry había cometido un grandísimo error. No se había molestado en quitarse la capa invisible, lo había olvidado cuando lo encontró como un niño asustado, y ahora Malfoy sabía que tenía una capa invisible por la forma en que lo miraba. "Bueno, también se lo que hace Malfoy en la torre de astronomía por las noches" Pensó Harry.  
  
"Claro, eso explica muchas cosas, tienes una de esas capas invisibles" Draco se recupero parcialmente de las memorias que lo habían asaltado hacia unos instantes, esta vez había descubierto algo de Harry Potter.  
  
"Si ¿y que?, la verdad no me importa que te hayas dado cuenta Malfoy" Harry se quito por completo la capa invisible. "Yo creo que lo grave de aquí no soy yo, sino que tu andes por la torre de astronomía gritando como un demente" Meneo la cabeza con fingido desconcierto "Sospechaba que no estabas bien de tus facultades mentales, pero esto.".  
  
Harry vio que había dado en el blanco. Malfoy tenía un leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas y lo miraba con un odio como jamás lo había hecho, un brillo asomo en los ojos de Malfoy. ¿Acaso era tristeza? Pensó Harry. "nah, no lo creo" Se corrigió aunque con un resquicio de duda.  
  
"Potter largate de una buena vez" Fue todo lo que Draco pudo responder. El conocía ahora su secreto.  
  
"Entonces que demonios tramas mandándome una carta silenciosa citándome aquí por la noche Malfoy" Harry no podía quedarse sin esa respuesta.  
  
"Escucha no se de que demonios estas hablando" Levanto severamente la voz.  
  
"Claro ahora me dices que no sabes nada.! Mira ¡" Harry le mostró la carta silenciosa que Draco tomo de mala gana.  
  
Harry vio a Malfoy tomar la carta y voltearla por ambos lados para examinarla, luego se la regreso tranquilamente.  
  
"Ahí no dice nada" Contesto secamente.  
  
"Mientes, pero ya descubriré tu juego Malfoy te lo advierto" Amenazo el chico de cabello negro.  
  
Draco comenzó a ir hacia la salida del cuarto ignorando totalmente a Harry.  
  
"Lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado, nadie creerá lo que digas de mi" Fue todo lo que le dijo el Slytherin a Harry aquella noche.  
  
El adolescente de lentes se quedo solo con sus pensamientos que eran dedicados al comportamiento de Draco Malfoy.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
Cuando Draco tomo la carta de Harry, no tenia duda de que él no le llamo aquella noche. ¿Cómo podría citarlo en la torre que tenia la reputación de ser un rincón para las parejitas con cierto grado de calentura primaveral? Pero no era así, por que pudo leer en la carta las letras escarlata con claridad.  
  
"Te espero en la torre de astronomía a las 11:00pm. No faltes.  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
No podía ser, sin embargo reconoció que su firma era legítima, solo el podía escribir la M de su apellido de aquella forma, tan elegante y sutil. Maldijo para sus adentros, había invitado a Harry Potter su mayor enemigo a un encuentro por la noche en la famosa torre de astronomía. Y CON UNA CARTA SILENCIOSA. Eso era peor que ser un demente ¿No?  
  
"Pero yo no escribí esa carta. Fue ese ser que me esta controlando" Pensó. La volteo por ambos lados fingiendo que no tenia nada y se la regreso al Gryffindor.  
  
"Ahí no dice nada" Le dijo con toda la despreocupación que podía actuar.  
  
"Mientes, pero ya descubriré tu juego Malfoy te lo advierto" Potter le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva que lo hizo ponerse nervioso. Y decidió que era hora de abandonar el lugar, con una retirada estratégica.  
  
"Lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado, nadie creerá lo que digas de mi" Dijo antes de irse.  
  
Caminando sigilosamente hacia su cuarto, el recuerdo de estar en un cuarto oscuro era claro para él, pero no recordaba haber vivido eso ni nada parecido. ¿Es un simple truco? "Alguien juega con mi mente, maldita sea" Toda clase de emociones volaban en su cabeza, odio, confusión y sobretodo miedo de esa visión que lo hacia casi temblar, se negaba a creerlo por completo, ese no era él, era absurdo.  
  
"Miedo de enfrentar tus miedos"  
  
"¡Otra vez tu!" Draco ya había llegado a la sala común de Slytherin y se dejo caer en su sillón favorito con exasperación.  
  
"Dime que demonios quieres de mi" Exigió a la voz que oía en su cabeza.  
  
"Cuando pase lo sabrás." La voz callo.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
Harry atravesó rápidamente el corredor para entrar a la sala común de gryffindor. Hermione, como Harry lo había esperado se encontraba ahí pendiente de su regreso, el rostro de su amiga se le ilumino al verlo entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
"¿y bien Harry?, cuéntame quien es ella y ¿Qué te a dicho?" Hermione dijo esto con picardía subiendo ambas piernas al sillón donde se encontraba y apretando una almohada.  
  
El no supo que contestar. Debía decirle que con quien se vio era Draco Malfoy al ser que mas odiaba después de Voldemort y el desgraciado colagusano. Lo que diría y paso, sonaba fuera de esta realidad, ¿acaso no se preguntaría su amiga como era posible que Malfoy pudiera escribirle una carta silenciosa cuando ella misma había asegurado que solo alguien que le amara podía escribir tal cosa?  
  
Absurdo. Simplemente absurdo. Malfoy no entra en la lista de quienes lo amaban. Al menos para Harry, le pareció que no era el momento de decirle algo de lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos. Tal vez después.  
  
"No se de que hablas Hermione, solo di un paseo"  
  
"Pero la carta." Trato de alegar.  
  
"haaa la carta...Si bueno la verdad es que no dice de quien es"  
  
"No seas mentiroso Harry, esas cartas son mucho mas que una simple correspondencia" Le advirtió Hermione.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto acercándose un poco a la chimenea para calentar sus heladas manos.  
  
"Mira, en primer lugar se tiene que escribir forzosamente el nombre ambos implicados sino simplemente la carta no revela nada, así que no mientas. En segundo y como dato cultural solamente, son muy difíciles de conseguir por que tienen magia oscura"  
  
"¿Entonces es peligrosa?"  
  
"Bueno la verdad es que eso aun se debate en el consejo de magia, ya que realmente no hace daño, hemm físico, mas bien depende de las personas. No hay cura".  
  
"¿Qué?" Harry se sentó junto a Hermione intrigado.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que no te puedes deshacer de la carta, hasta que la persona que te las envió deje de quererte."  
  
"Entonces quieres decir que las debo tener conmigo, ¿Qué problema hay con eso?" No le preocupaba, simplemente la arrojaría en el fondo de alguno de sus baúles.  
  
"La cargaras contigo siempre y a todos lados Harry, lo que quiero decir, es que siempre la tendrás aunque vayas a jugar quidditch o cuando te bañes o..."  
  
"No por favor. Hasta para bañarme. eso si es demasiado" Protesto incorporándose de un salto del sillón y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala.  
  
"Además cada que la persona cambie sus emociones, no el de amor que es el rojo, sino que sean cambios bruscos, tu lo sabrás por el color de las letras de la carta, como el que el miedo sea de color amarillo, la felicidad de verde, tristeza el azul, y si corre peligro de color negro. Es un medio de comunicación, cuando quiera decirte algo, las letras aparecerán en la carta."  
  
"Pero no me interesa saber eso" Contesto.  
  
"Bueno es que los sentimientos de la persona están ligados a la carta, es lógico que sus cambios de animo, al menos los bruscos se reflejen en la carta, si la persona muriese, pues simplemente la carta se desvanece." Dijo Hermione en tono fatídico.  
  
"Bueno si desaparece la carta, sabré que Malfoy ya no me esta hostigando con sus mentiras o que murió." Pensó Harry cansado.  
  
"Pero ya dime, ¿quien es?"  
  
"Lo siento Herm, pero ella me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie y la verdad le di mi palabra" Harry camino hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio.  
  
"No seas aguafiestas..." Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
"Te lo diré cuando ella se de cuenta de que no puede ser correspondida y te contare entonces, por ahora buenas noches" Finalizo Harry dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Pasaron cuatros días, en los que ninguno cruzo palabra ni dedico una mirada ni por curiosidad. Hermione insistía en que le contara sobre su admiradora inexistente para siempre terminar la discusión hablando del P.E.D.D.O.  
  
Lo cierto es que Harry empezó a tratar de olvidar la noche en la torre de astronomía, preocupado por la falta de señales de Voldemort. "Como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer" pensaba a menudo cuando sus pensamientos empezaban a volar hacia Malfoy.  
  
La noche de navidad paso sin contratiempos, estaban alegres en la cena navideña. Excepto Draco Malfoy y el único que lo noto fue Harry. No era que le importara mucho, pero ya ni siquiera lo molestaba como de costumbre.  
  
"Extrañando las malas jugadas de Malfoy ha" Fue lo ultimo que pensó sobre el slytherin en esos días. Hasta la última noche del año.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
El infierno nunca le había inspirado miedo, al menos no el infierno de las clásicas llamas en la que tu alma ardía y los demonios de caras grotescas te pinchaban con un tridente cada que podían. Se dio cuenta que el infierno personal era el mas lacerante de todos, y era el que vivía ahora.  
  
Los días habían pasado sin que la impertinente voz apareciera, y por extraño que le pareciera eso le daba más temor. Eso significaba que estaba confabulando contra el, y algo muy grande por los días en que no le había hablado.  
  
"Tal vez solo se acabo" Se dijo tratando de no parecer paranoico ante si mismo. Claro que no creía en sus palabras, era muy fácil que acabara así.  
  
La noche de la cena navideña estaba mas pensativo que alerta a que Harry no dijera su secreto, después de todo y de haber esperado y preparado para las burlas de este y la sangre sucia, nada había pasado. Tal vez solo esperaba a que todos regresaran. Pero eso no le interesaba, al menos no por ahora.  
  
Y entonces la voz volvió la última noche del año.  
  
Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor principal de Hogwarts. Dumbledore había dispuesto hermosos adornos para los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en la escuela. La comida no le supo a nada. Draco estaba picando ahora el postre que de seguro tampoco su boca se molestaría en saborear, cuando noto que Harry se levantaba de la mesa con su amiga retirándose para sentarse en los sillones que se encontraban en la misma sala comedor y que el director había puesto para celebrar el año nuevo.  
  
Se levanto sin molestarse en despedirse de nadie y a paso rápido se dirigió a la salida, pero percibió entonces la mirada de los ojos esmeralda sobre el. Lo molesto bastante, ¿Quién era el para juzgarlo como seguramente lo hacia en ese momento? Se paro en seco en donde el estaba. Harry y Hermione ahora estaban un poco sorprendidos.  
  
Draco seguía procesando lo que le diría, un púdrete Potter, alguna maldición o incluso algo como "por que me haces un favor y te mueres en un oscuro hoyo".  
  
Entonces eligió lo que debía decir de entre las opciones que habían venido a su mente y se lo dijo determinadamente:  
  
"Que pases una buena noche" Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.  
  
Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, pudo ver su sorpresa cuando se despidió de esa manera; tal vez no amable, pero si muy rara y no era para menos, el mismo había querido decir otra cosa, algo muy opuesto a lo dicho.  
  
"heee" Harry no sabia si contestar o no, pero a Malfoy no le interesaba solo quería salir de ahí y rápido.  
  
Dio media vuelta antes de decir alguna otra estupidez, la puerta de salida estaba muy cerca, casi podía alcanzarla, pero su visión ahora era borrosa. No podía ver, era como si le hubiesen puesto un vidrio traslucido enfrente.  
  
"No, no, no otra vez no." Cada palabra denotaba desesperación y eso era lo que Draco sentía. Cuando por fin pudo cruzar el umbral de salida y avanzar unos cuantos metros lejos de posibles miradas fisgonas, se dejo caer.  
  
"Acaso no vas a volver a ver si te desea las buenas noches"La voz volvió a hablar.  
  
"¿Estas loco?, me has hecho humillarme ante ese pelele" Dijo furioso.  
  
"No he hecho nada que tu quieras" Afirmo.  
  
"¡No molestes!"  
  
Sintió que era jalado hacia el fondo del escenario, nuevamente era un simple espectador de la obra de su vida, nuevamente era aquel misterioso ser el ocupante de su cuerpo.  
  
"A noo, ¿ahora que vas a hacer?" Pregunto desesperado al ver que el mismo se levantaba y empujaba su cabello dorado hacia atrás con despreocupación"  
  
"Ya lo veras"  
  
Y perdió momentáneamente la noción del tiempo y de lo que pasaba. Cuando "despertó", vio que estaban a punto de entrar a la lechuceria.  
  
"¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?" Pregunto indignado.  
  
"Venimos a hablar" Dijo la voz mientras entraba a la pequeña casa. Fue entonces cuando vio a un menudo muchacho de cabello negro con gafas que ahora lo miraba extrañado.  
  
"¿Por que siempre con el?" Pregunto Draco cansado.  
  
Harry al parecer sostenía una lechuza blanca, esta hecho a volar sin titubeos para llevar un mensaje, que en ese momento no le interesaban al rubio.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Malfoy, vienes a gritar ahora a la lechuceria?" Dijo Harry poniéndose a la defensiva.  
  
"Quiero hablar contigo". Lo invito a salir de la lechuceria, que no era un lugar apropiado para hablar, además el olor no era muy agradable.  
  
"¿Estas loco que le vas a decir?" Se pregunto Draco desde atrás, aunque era inútil, al parecer solo podía ver.  
  
"Bien Malfoy a ver si así me explicas por que me diste esto." Harry saco la carta silenciosa mientras salían al aire libre para caminar por los bordes del bosque oscuro.  
  
"Pero Potter si yo solo lo tire, tu la juntaste" Afirmo Malfoy mientras se abrochaba mas la capa, el frió invernal no era condescendiente.  
  
Harry parecía un poco confuso, notaba que Malfoy no actuaba como de costumbre, su tono de voz era muy diferente.  
  
"Entonces tómala" Estiro la mano para darle la carta, pero el chico de ojos plateados meneo la cabeza.  
  
"No, aunque me la des regresara contigo"  
  
"Bien muy bien, ¿que demonios tramas Malfoy?" Harry se paro en seco.  
  
"No tramo nada Potter. Lo de la noche en la torre de astronomía es algo que no te puedo explicar por ahora, además no creo que te interese." Contesto Draco mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.  
  
"No la verdad no me in.." Harry iba a comenzar de nuevo un ataque, pero la mirada de Malfoy era muy fuerte y rara.  
  
"¿hem por que me estas mirando así?" Dijo Harry moviéndose incomodo.  
  
"Siempre te he admirado"  
  
"¡No me vengas con eso des...!" Callo nuevamente, Malfoy no lo miraba ya, pero su rostro no era el de siempre. Recordó cuando lo encontró como un niño en la torre de astronomía, y fue entonces cuando realmente le surgió la duda sobre lo que Malfoy había visto en el vació.  
  
Draco veía como se desarrollaban las cosas, y no le gustaba. Pero no podía decir nada, había sido grotesco cuando oyó salir de su boca la palabra "admirado". Ahora Potter lo molestaría por siempre, o al menos hasta que el señor oscuro lo asesinara. ¿Qué pretendía ese ladrón de cuerpos?  
  
"No entiendo por que me dices eso Malfoy, te estas comportando raro" Le dijo Harry finalmente.  
  
"Tal vez, pero lo que digo es verdad, no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, y no se si lo vuelva a tener"  
  
"Pero tu siempre me has molestado, a mi y a mis amigos" Reclamo.  
  
"Tus amigos no me caen bien, pero en cuanto a ti, la verdad me sentí muy dolido cuando no me diste ninguna oportunidad."  
  
Harry no dijo nada, Draco no se esperaba eso, recordó cuando Potter lo rechazo de una manera tan contundente, pero eso había sido lo mejor, el era demasiado Gryffindor y el no le ofrecía a nadie su amistad.  
  
"¿Entonces por que se la ofrecí a el?" No quiero pensar en eso.  
  
"Bueno es que eso." Harry empezó a balbucear.  
  
La cara de Malfoy era tan diferente, no había odio y eso hacia que Harry no pudiese decirle por que no le había dado una oportunidad.  
  
La noche se ilumino por fuegos artificiales, al parecer hechos de magia, se veían hermosas, adornaban el cielo con colores azul, rojo y amarillo formando figuras como el de un dragón o un Pegaso. Los dos se encontraban parados cerca del campo de quidditch.  
  
Hubo un breve silencio.  
  
"Bueno es mejor que entremos o nos congelaremos" Comento Harry para tratar de no contestarle a Malfoy sobre su actitud inicial hacia el, pero de nuevo esa mirada apareció en el rostro de su enemigo. No podía explicar por que esa mirada lo paralizaba, era como si lo viera por adentro, su alma.  
  
Malfoy se acerco a Harry lo cual lo tomo desprevenido, Draco observaba con pánico. Lo sabia, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ahora si ya había perdido el control.  
  
En una acción que para Harry fue rápida pero para Draco fue algo en cámara lenta. Habían ya un reducido espacio entre los dos, todo lo que pudo hacer el gryffindor fue dar un paso atrás, no supo lo que pretendía Malfoy sino hasta que sus labios se unieron, sintió que el brazo del slytherin le rodeaba la cintura mientras que con la mano izquierda le agarraba el rostro, el calor de este era demasiado asfixiante, pero en el fondo protector. Draco volvía a sentir su cuerpo poco a poco, y sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, sintió como el corazón de Harry palpitaba a ritmo acelerado. Fue una fuerte impresión para ambos. Fue entonces cuando El muchacho de cabello azabache se dio realmente cuenta de lo que pasaba..  
  
"¡¡¡ME ESTA BESANDO....!!!!"  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
Bueno he aquí por fin el capitulo dos, a ver que le parece. Por cierto que las letras de amante prohibido así como el nombre de cada capitulo y los fragmentos, son canciones de mi grupo favorito L arc en ciel, a los cuales recomiendo ampliamente.  
  
Thanz por los reviews.  
  
MADAME NOVENA 


	3. Voz

_**Escrito por: Madame Novena**_

**Capitulo 3: Voice (Voz)**

_Empieza a hablar, siempre con una voz diferente_

_Aun cuando pudiera detenerte, o aun cuando no haya ninguna palabra_

_Algo se agita dentro de mí._

"¡¡¡LO ESTOY BESANDO!!!"

Draco reacciono empujando a Harry bruscamente. La cara del otro muchacho era de desconcierto. Ninguno de los dos supo que decir...

"¡DEMONIOS MALFOY!" Fue todo lo que dijo el gryffindor antes de salir corriendo casi despavorido.

Draco no se movió, los labios de su enemigo aun le quemaban y su mente no podía poner un orden a las voces e imágenes en su cabeza, peor aun, el corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente.

"_¿Tu que crees que signifique?_" La voz le pregunto interrumpiendo su momento de azoramiento.

"¡Cállate!" Contesto enojado el slytherin al mismo tiempo que iniciaba su vacilante caminata rumbo a su dormitorio.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Hermione lo vio con gran extrañeza al entrar muy agitado a la sala de los gryffindor. Y no era para menos, Draco Malfoy lo había besado.

"Harry...Parece que te estuviera persiguiendo un ogro..."

El menudo muchacho trato de agarrar aire mientras pensaba lo que le diría a Hermione. En definitiva no le contaría que el idiota de Malfoy se había atrevido a besarlo.

"Es solo que, vine corriendo" Se sentó como de costumbre frente al abrigador fuego.

"Pues te tardaste mucho, la lechuceria no esta tan lejos"

Harry cerró los ojos, se sentía mareado por tantas emociones y total confusión.

"Ya veo, fuiste a ver a tu amante ji ji."

"¡NO!" Esta negación salio tan repentinamente de la boca de Harry, que el mismo se sorprendió del nerviosismo que cargaba. Su amiga lo miro con sorpresa también.

"¿Harry, que sucede...pasa algo malo?" La muchacha se acerco a su amigo con enorme preocupación.

"Lo siento Hermione. Pero aun no te puedo decir que es lo que me pasa."

Él la miro. Realmente era una disculpa sincera y Hermione lo supo. No debía seguir insistiendo en el asunto. Por lo menos ahora.

"Oye, cuentas conmigo Harry, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿OK?"

"No te preocupes, realmente no es nada importante. Solo estoy un poco...Mmm pues... No es nada importante."

Harry se levanto bostezando y luego se estiro para relajar mas los músculos y después de despedirse de Hermione la cual no había quitado la cara de preocupación, subió a su dormitorio para acostarse. Pero no pudo dormir esa noche.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Las vacaciones terminaron, pero casi la mitad de los estudiantes que se habían ido de vacaciones no regresaron. Ron había vuelto cargado de regalos para sus amigos y de fabulosas aventuras de Rumania. Harry, ya no estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy. Era, como si con la llegada de su amigo, todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero no lo era para Draco. La voz lo estaba volviendo loco de atar, al menos eso era lo que el pensaba. Había evitado al Gryffindor lo mas posible, pero era obvio que algún día tendría que verlo a la cara, y así empezó a considerar que era mejor decirle a Harry que se estaba volviendo loco, antes que pensara que sentía una atracción amorosa hacia el. Cada que meditaba en eso sentía nauseas.

"_Me gusta tu idea"_ Contesto la voz dentro de su mente.

"Cállate, todo esto es tu maldita culpa" Se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba por el desolado pasillo para ir a la primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, donde para su desgracia vería a Potter por primera vez desde aquel beso.

"_Lo siento, tal vez me deje llevar, es algo que tu no haces" _La voz parecía muy sincera.

"Mira desgraciado, no se quien seas, pero mas te vale que dejes de hostigarme o te juro que me las pagas"

"_Si sabes quien soy...soy Draco"_ Dijo muy indignada la voz, cansada al parecer de estárselo repitiendo desde hace un tiempo.

"! Idiota deja de... ¡"

"Pero si ya estamos aquí" Protesto débilmente Goyle acompañado de Crabbe, que al parecer se sintieron un poco ofendidos al escuchar a su líder hablando a la nada.

Draco los miro con un deje de desprecio y se dirigió a la clase que compartía con los Gryffindor.

Al llegar, solo Ron lo vio con el odio habitual, lo cual reconforto un poco a Malfoy que había temido por que Potter hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos lo sucedido en la noche de año nuevo.

Vio de reojo al muchacho de anteojos, pero este solo platicaba animadamente con Hagrid y Hermione. No había de otra que citarlo en alguna parte, QUE NO FUERA LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA ni mucho menos LA LECHUCERIA.

"Muy bien chicos, les presento a estos pequeños angelitos" Dijo Hagrid acercándoles una misteriosa caja que habia tomado de entre otras que estaban en el suelo.

"Mmm, ¿y acaso nos obligaras a hacer tu trabajo?, ya veo que la incompetencia va de mal en peor en esta escuela" Protesto Pansy.

"No es eso, miren no es muy difícil" Hagrid saco un pequeño animal peludo de unos 5cm, el cual tenia los ojos muy grandes y si tenia boca, no era visible por su pelaje.

"Oh Hadrid, son realmente tiernos" Dijo Hermione acercándose para tomar a uno de aquellos graciosos animales.

"Claro, tiernos hasta que te arrancan parte de la mano" Murmuro Ron a Harry que aun miraba con desconfianza a aquellas peludas cosas.

"Muy bien, anoten su nombre y apellido en un papel y lo ponen en esta bolsa. Les dejare por equipo de dos personas el cuidado de estos Kuikis y al final les evaluare según el color de su pelaje. Estas criaturas saben muy bien cuando se interesan por ellas, mejor investiguen que cuidados requieren y yo los iré asesorando cuando quieran" Hadrid empezó a sacudir la bolsa para escoger a los equipos después de que todos los nombres estuvieran.

"Muy bien, el primero es de...Hermione Granger y... Ron Wesley"

Los amigos de Harry saltaron emocionados, al menos no les tocaría con ningún Slytherin, pero no tuvo la misma suerte el muchacho de cabello negro cuando llego su turno.

"...y por ultimo es Harry Potter y... Draco Malfoy. Bueno eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse, pero antes deben agarrar su kuiki y conocerlo, lo dejaran aquí en estas cajas que he puesto pero tienen que venir a cuidarlos, tratarlos bien o verán lo que pasa cuando se sienten desprotegidos jejeje..."

Harry miro a Hadrid con un gesto de suplica, o así le pareció al dueño de aquellos ojos gris tormenta, cuando se acercó para agarrar al animalillo. Los mejores amigos de Harry lo observaban con desconfianza, mientras el chico de cabello como la noche alegaba con Hadrid. Para Draco también era molesto tener que aguantar al chico que vivió, sin embargo esto le daría una oportunidad de retractarse de lo dicho aquella noche de año nuevo.

El pálido chico sostuvo a la criatura con gran desagrado, con la punta de los dedos, como si no fuera algo peor que basura.

"No lo sujetes de esa forma, parece que no le agrada" Era la voz de Harry, la que con un tono molesto se había acercado.

"No veo que a esta cosa le moleste" Contesto Draco a la defensiva y mirando al Gryffindor.

En ese momento ya solo quedaban por el lado del Slytherin, sus dos típicos guardaespaldas, así como los amigos de Harry.

"Dámelo Malfoy, yo cuidare de el, SOLO" Le especto Harry al mismo tiempo que estiraba la mano exigiendo al kuiki.

"¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota Potter? Puedo cuidar de esta basura mejor que tu." Afirmo el Slytherin, pensando que tal vez no era la mejor idea decirle nada a su enemigo, que pensara lo que se le diera la gana...

Harry empezó a gritarle ya bastante enojado.

"No Malfoy, no pienso que seas un idiota...Yo creo que TU ERES GA...."

"GALLINA" Ron había interrumpido a su amigo completando la palabra, o mas bien la palabra que el pensaba diría Harry.

Draco había perdido pigmentación en el rostro, y comprendió que era muy peligroso que el Gryffindor pensara lo que se le diera la gana si lo gritaba al mundo, un mundo al cual tenia que guardar apariencias.

"Toma, pero yo también vendré a verlo, no me gusta que me hagan las tareas, aunque sean estupidas" Draco le dio el animalillo sin mas protestas pero con frialdad y se fue seguido de sus dos amigos.

"¿Y ahora?, eso si estuvo raro, ¿Por qué Malfoy cedió tan rápido?" Fue lo ultimo que Draco alcanzo a escuchar de Ron.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Harry sintió la mirada de Malfoy al llegar a clase, pero no volteo. Todo había estado bien hasta el momento. No había pensado mas en lo sucedido la noche de año nuevo. Como si no hubiese pasado nada e intento con todas sus ganas de que así se mantuviera, pero sintió un leve escalofrió cuando Hadrid los puso en equipo.

Volteo a ver al semi gigante y se acerco a el.

"Hadrid, ¿no seria mejor que fuera individual?"

"Oh lo siento Harry, pero se ocupan dos personas, pensé que seria buena idea lo de la rifa..."

Era en esos momentos cuando Hadrid lo desesperaba en cantidad, dio media vuelta para agarrar al extraño espécimen pero para su desagrado Malfoy ya lo había pescado y de muy mal forma.

"No lo sujetes de esa forma, parece que no le agrada" Le ordeno.

El slytherin se sorprendió un poco al verlo, o eso le pareció a Harry, y vio su habitual mueca de desagrado, como siempre, "como si no me hubiera besado" pensó Harry encolerizado.

"No veo que a esta cosa le moleste" Le contesto con indiferencia.

"Dámelo Malfoy, yo cuidare de el, SOLO" Harry hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra por que nada mas de pensar estar con el rubio le producía nausea.

"¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota Potter? Puedo cuidar de esta basura mejor que tu."

Esto ya era el colmo. Harry pensaba realmente decirle lo que pensaba de el y no le importaba quien estuviese oyendo su opinión.

"No Malfoy, no pienso que seas un idiota...Yo creo que TU ERES GA...."

"GALLINA" Harry volteo a ver a Ron que en definitiva había dicho algo muy diferente a lo que intentaba espectarle a Malfoy, aunque para satisfacción vio como el slytherin había palidecido.

"Toma, pero yo también vendré a verlo, no me gusta que me hagan las tareas, aunque sean estupidas " Malfoy se fue apresuradamente con sus guardaespaldas.

"¿Y ahora?, eso si estuvo raro, ¿Por qué Malfoy cedió tan rápido?" Pregunto Ron intrigado.

"Si es cierto, generalmente Malfoy aun estaría alegando.." Secundo Hermione.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde" Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la clase de pociones, no quería oír mas de Malfoy.

Fueron los últimos en llegar al calabozo donde se impartía la clase de pociones, por lo que Snape los reprendió.

"Viste Harry" Comento Ron después de que Snape le diera la espalda.

"¿Que?"

"Malfoy no se burlo que nosotros" Ron veía al slytherin, quien solo veía la lista para preparar la poción de contra las arrugas.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron quien molesto la miro enojado.

"Cállense..Snape va a decir algo importante" Especto Hermione.

"....Así que es por eso una de las razones que no estaré con ustedes por ahora, se que bajo la tutela de Pratchett no aprenderán gran cosa, y es por eso que les dejo una lista de libros que tienen que leer de los cuales me presentaran un resumen mínimo de 10 paginas y por supuesto que les haré un examen al final del año." Sonrió malévolamente el atractivo ex slytherin al oír las quejas de sus alumnos.

"Ahora si, tendremos doble tarea de pociones" Dijo Harry.

"Da igual, de todos modos el profesor Pratchett no deja nada" Protesto Hermione.

"Hey mira Harry...Creo que Malfoy esta en su mundito de ensueños" Comento el pelirrojo sin haber evidentemente oído lo que Snape decía. Estaba bastante ocupado en ver como el príncipe de slytherin parecía estar durmiendo o era lo que Ron imaginaba.

"Ron, en serio, creo que te estas obsesionando, mejor que no nos moleste.." Dijo y pensó por ultimo cuando volteo a ver al chico de cabello plateado. "y que no me hostigue.."

El día paso sin mas novedad Harry se había acostado un rato por la tarde, por que tenia una jaqueca y al levantarse y bajar a la sala común le pregunto a Seamus donde estaba su mejor amigo, pero este solo le contesto que había salido con Hermione.

Se fue a acomodar a un rincón aun un poco dormido cuando oyó las risas de sus amigos que provenían de la entrada donde la señora gorda estaba.

"Hola Harry" Saludaron en coro.

"Hola"Dijo con desgano y continuo "¿A dónde fueron?"

"Fuimos a ver al Kuiki"Contesto Hermione sentándose aun lado de el.

"Pues por ahora la cosa no se ve peligrosa, pero aun tengo mis dudas..Después de todo le gusta a Hadrid" Hablo Ron, y acerco una silla y se sentó enfrente de Harry.

"Tengo que ir, supongo que tengo que darle de comer, mejor voy antes de que anochezca mas.." Harry se levanto de golpe y se puso la bufanda.

"Si quieres te acompañamos" Dijo Hermione.

"No ustedes ya fueron, iré rápido, no tardo." Harry salio por el retrato de la mujer gorda.

Aun no anochecía por completo, sino que un azul rey empezaba a cubrir los últimos rayos dorados del sol. El aire aunque frió le resultaba agradable a Harry, se sentía relajado a pesar de que lo perturbaba la idea de que Voldemort y sus mortifagos estuvieran por ahí libres además del extraño comportamiento de su archienemigo.

Llego a la cabaña de Hadrid para saludarlo, pero no había nadie por le que se dirigió a las cajas donde se encontraban los animales y abrió la que correspondía a el y a Malfoy.

"Hey, ¿Cómo estas?" Le dijo al animalillo peludo y lo acaricio gentilmente.

"Creo que vine en mal momento" Sonó una voz a espaldas de Harry, que este reconoció por su peculiar forma de arrastrar las palabras. Draco Malfoy.

"Piérdete Malfoy" Dijo sin levantarse.

"¿Acaso quieres que te deje con tu pequeña novia?"

"Al menos este pequeño animal no anda besando a las personas de sexo opuesto.." Dijo casi a gritos, se levanto y cruzo los brazos. Vio como Draco se ponía rojo, que pudiera tal vez ser de pena o ira. Este le dio la espalda, pero no se fue sino que permaneció ahí en silencio.

"Escucha, mejor ni te me acerques esta bien, tu no nos molestas y yo no diré que me acosas sexualmente" Harry pensaba que tal vez lograría que Malfoy lo dejara de molestar para siempre.

"¡Cállate Potter! Si realmente fuera gay serias la ultima persona en el mundo en la que me fijaría..¡Por dios que repugnante!"

"¿Repugnante?, pues disculpaaa..Si realmente te causo repulsión entonces ¡Por que demonios me besas!" Dijo con un deje de sarcasmo y luego dándose cuenta de su tono de voz volteo a ver si nadie aparte del slytherin lo escucho. Pero no había ni un alma alrededor, solo el linde del bosque prohibido y la solitaria cabaña de Hadrid.

Malfoy lo miro con gran odio. Y por un momento Harry recordó que lucían muy diferentes la noche de la lechuceria y se extraño por eso.

"Mira Potter, esa noche no era yo" Le contesto tratando de controlar su enojo.

"¿Qué no fuiste tu? Entonces fue tu hermano gemelo o algo así ¿no?. Por favor Malfoy ¿que te pasa? No soy un estupido entiendes"

"Pues a mi me parece que si lo eres"

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, se quedaron mirando a la nada. Harry no sabia que pensar, por que sentía de alguna manera que había algo de cierto en que no era la misma persona, pero sonaba muy ridículo. Malfoy rompió el silencio.

"No espero que me creas, aunque seria lo mejor. Desde principios de este año escolar hay una, voz, que solo me hablaba al principio, pero ahora toma el control de mi y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo por ahora. La mala noticia es que este ser te habla, no se por que"

"Voces en tu cabeza, imagino que un futuro mortifago debe escucharlas" Comento Harry cruelmente.

"Mira la verdad no me importaría lo que pienses, pero en definitiva lo que menos quiero es que mi honor quede manchado...Por lo que podría ser..." Paro de repente el dialogo, Harry vio que se tallaba los ojos y los volvía a abrir una y otra vez.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto extrañado.

"Noo..no puedo ver" En la voz de Draco había un poco de terror que intentaba disimular.

"Hemm Malfoy, creo que debes ir a la enfermería" El chico de verdes ojos le paso la mano repetidas veces ante el rostro pálido del slytherin, pero este no reaccionaba como debería. Fue entonces cuando decidió llevarlo a la enfermería el mismo.

"Vamos si no ves yo te llevo, pero en definitiva espero por lo menos que dejes de molestarme" Dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo, pero Malfoy no se movía.

"Vamos..¿No quieres ir?" Le pregunto y se percato de que su mente parecía no estar ahí"

"¿Malfoy?" Insistió.

Draco abrió los ojos con horror, como si presenciara algo terrible y trato de gritar sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Harry empezaba a asustarse, si era una treta por parte del slytherin, estaba logrando atemorizarlo.

"¡¡Malfoy..Malfoy..!!" Harry agarro a Draco y comenzó a sacudirlo para tratar de que volviera en si. Pero fue inútil, este después de la sacudida se dejo caer al fresco pasto y Harry se arrodillo junto a el.

"¿Quién eres?" Fue el ultimo comentario cargado de un miedo puro que hizo el muchacho de ojos grises quien seguía mirando al vació.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

"¿Se siente mal señor Malfoy?" Le pregunto el profesor Snape cuando lo vio con los ojos cerrados.

"No profesor, solo me siento un poco mareado" Contesto y Snape prosiguió dando la clase. La verdad es que la voz le estaba hablando sobre algún peligro inexistente, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acallarla y al parecer lo había logrado por ahora.

"No hay mas remedio que consultar los libros prohibidos" Pensó al salir de la clase de pociones.

Por la tarde y después de deshacerse de Goyle y Crabbe diciéndoles que fueran a espiar a los Gryffindor, se encamino para echarle un vistazo al animalillo. Tenia mucho frió a pesar de que estaba bien abrigado y deseo no tener que ir cuidar a aquella cosa, que tarea tan inútil aquella. Al llegar cerca de la cabaña del semigigante vio que alguien se encontraba ahí. Harry Potter.

"Creo que vine en mal momento" Comento al ver que Harry parecía llevarse tan bien con el animal.

"Piérdete Malfoy"

"¿Acaso quieres que te deje con tu pequeña novia?" Le especto sabiendo que se enojaría por eso. Era una verdad el hecho de que le gustaba molestar al chico de anteojos, pero recordó que ahora estaba atado de manos ante el.

"Al menos este pequeño animal no anda besando a las personas de sexo opuesto.." Bien era un comentario que ya se estaba esperando, pero no pudo evitar enfurecerse y quería irse de ahí a toda prisa. Le dio la espalda, pero aquí estaba su oportunidad de decirle la verdad...¿Cómo lo haría?.

"Escucha, mejor ni te me acerques esta bien, tu no nos molestas y yo no diré que me acosas sexualmente" Prosiguió diciendo Potter con un tono de amenaza.

"¡Cállate Potter! Si realmente fuera gay serias la ultima persona en el mundo en la que me fijaría..¡Por dios que repugnante!" Le grito sin pensarlo.

"¿Repugnante?, pues disculpaaa..Si realmente te causo repulsión entonces ¡Por que demonios me besas!"

Nunca había sentido tanto odio como el que sentía ahora por Harry Potter, lo estaba humillando y con una razón bastante poderosa. Como deseaba que lo partiera un rayo y se llevara toda su vergüenza con el a la tumba.

"Mira Potter, esa noche no era yo" Dijo, muy poco convincente, de todos modos estaba dudando de que le creyera.

"¿Qué no fuiste tu? Entonces fue tu hermano gemelo o algo así ¿no?. Por favor Malfoy ¿que te pasa? No soy un estupido entiendes"

"Pues a mi me parece que si lo eres" Era realmente exasperante esa situación. El silencio se hizo presente. Draco estaba finalmente dándose por vencido ¿Cómo podía esperar que le creyera si ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que pasaba? Lo mejor era decirlo todo y punto, si no le creía pues ya vería que haría.

"No espero que me creas, aunque seria lo mejor. Desde principios de este año escolar hay una, voz, que solo me hablaba al principio, pero ahora toma el control de mi y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo por ahora. La mala noticia es que este ser te habla, no se por que"

"Voces en tu cabeza, imagino que un futuro mortifago debe escucharlas" Le dijo Harry en tono burlón y cruel.

"Mira la verdad no me importaría lo que pienses, pero en definitiva lo que menos quiero es que mi honor quede manchado...Por lo que podría ser..." Draco sintió como si le queman los ojos, estaba empezando a ver borroso, Potter era ya solo una mancha que se convirtió en oscuridad. Y aunque tallo sus ojos seguía viendo nada.

"_Ahí viene" _Dijo la voz con temor. ¿Quién viene? Se pregunto.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Oyó que le preguntaba el Gryffindor.

"Noo..no puedo ver" Le contesto, y creyó que cometía un error. Se sentía vulnerable, estaba ciego y ante su enemigo. Pero eso dejo de importarle muy pronto, por que su visión volvía. Pero no estaba en el linde del bosque prohibido junto a la cabaña del semigigante. Lo que ahora veía era un cuarto muy oscuro, pero terriblemente familiar.

"Hemm Malfoy........................" Potter dijo algo, pero Draco ya no pudo escucharlo, el misterioso cuarto se hacia mas visible.

Había una puerta y el estaba sentado en una austera cama y sin saber por que tuvo miedo. Era un lugar similar en el que había estado en su primer alucinación, pero en aquella ocasión, parecía tan solo haber sido un sueño, ahora era mas real.

Oyó el siniestro sonido del girar de una perilla, lo que lo hizo levantarse de un salto y correr para tratar de cerrar la puerta antes de que el visitante entrara, pero fue demasiado tarde, no tenia la fuerza y fue empujado con la puerta y cayo al suelo.

El visitante entro. "¿Que crees que tratas de hacer?" Le pregunto divertido, Draco no podía ver bien al sujeto, era como una sombra.

"He traído unas personas que quieren conocerte" Siguió diciendo la sombra, y tras de el había otras dos sombras, Entendió de alguna manera lo que eso significaba, algo terrible le iban a hacer y grito, su voz sonó a la de un niño. El era un niño, era por eso que aquellas personas lucían tan grandes.

La primera sombra le tapo la boca y lo cargo hasta la cama donde lo lanzo, Draco intento huir y se paro sobre la cama, pero ahora estaba rodeado, estaba contra la pared. La segunda sombra volvió a tirarlo sobre el colchón y Draco lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero era tan solo un niño contra tres adultos que lo sometieron fácilmente. Quería llorar, pero no, por que si lo hacia seria peor...

Trato de ver a uno de los nuevos tipos, quien se empezaba a quitar la camisa y tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Quien eres tu?" Le pregunto lo mas desafiante que pudo. Pero este no le contesto. Sus ojos se adaptaban mejor a la oscuridad y poco a poco podría ver quien es.

"_¡Vete vete!" _Le grito la voz. Pero aun no podía..Tenia que ver quien era, sin embargo todo era cada ver peor, el primer tipo le empezaba a rasgar la túnica y el otro empezaba a besarlo de una manera sucia. Tenia que verlo, sus facciones se hacían cada vez mas claras, era un esfuerzo horrible estar ahí, tenia que verlo, antes de que lo mas horrendo empezara......

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Espero que les guste este capitulo y me den su opinión. Lo ultimo a sido un poco difícil de escribir pero ya esta.

La cookie del cuarto capitulo lo subiré para septiembre.

"GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW"

Madame Novena


	4. Nepenthes

**Capitulo 4: The nepenthes (el nepenthes)**

_Que está en mi cabeza es solo qué esta allí _

_no limitado por cualquier cosa como amor _

_hay solo una ligera diferencia entre la razón y los mentirosos… _

Harry tenia un dilema.

Si era una broma por parte del slytherin, ya era demasiado, por lo que descarto esa opción. Tenia que pedir ayuda y rápido. Pero ¿Debía dejarlo solo?. Después de que Malfoy abriera los ojos con una terrorífica expresión, había caído al parecer en un intranquilo sueño y se encontraba acostado en el pasto cerca del bosque prohibido, que aunque solo estaban en el linde, podría ser peligroso dejarlo inofensivo como estaba. Para colmo de males ya había oscurecido y no había nadie a quien recurrir por los alrededores.

"Que bien, ¿ahora que hago?"

Harry se quedo observando al muchacho rubio platinado, que aunque la noche los invadiera, su cabello parecía tener luz propia, fue lo que pensó el Gryffindor.

"¿Que estupideces estoy diciendo?" Se reprocho y se levanto dispuesto a correr a la enfermería, después de todo no tardaría. Le dio la espalda para dirigirse rápidamente a la escuela pero no llego muy lejos…

"_!Petrificus totalus¡"_

Las extremidades de Harry se juntaron y cayo rígidamente al pasto. Estaba seguro que el hechizo había provenido de Malfoy, cosa que después de unos minutos pudo confirmar.

"No creí verte así alguna vez Potter" Dijo en un tono que carecía de lúdica.

Quiso responderle miles de cosas, pero no podía. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese caído en aquella trampa?. Tenia a Malfoy parado junto a el y lo observaba como si estuviese viendo a un bicho y todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo con furia.

"Si, si ya se" Dijo el slytherin visiblemente cansado y agitando la palma de la mano. A continuación se alejo caminando rumbo a la escuela sin decir mas palabra.

Harry tuvo miedo de quedarse solo y que nadie supiera donde estaba, tal vez Hadrid podría llegar pronto.. O tal vez no. En ese momento recupero la movilidad y se levanto de inmediato, Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta de la escuela aparentemente viéndolo para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer en el interior de Hogwarts.

Harry entro a la sala común.

Y trato de fingir indiferencia, aunque realmente no sabia que sentir. ¿Lo había liberado del hechizo o solo se acabo el efecto?.

Llego y para su alivio sus amigos no estaban, solo algunos otros que no repararon en el por que lo gemelos Weasley contaban alguna aventura. Aprovecho para irse a su dormitorio y acostarse en su cama. Esperaba dormirse rápidamente, pero no pudo, por que había preguntas en su cabeza para las cuales no había respuesta, como ¿Por qué Malfoy decía tantas sandeces? Pero lo mas raro era, que el empezaba a creerle. Pero en todo caso y aunque digiera la verdad, ¿En que afectaba eso su relación de odio? Era su enemigo, por que estaba seguro de que Draco seguiría muy pronto los pasos de Lucius y seria un mortifago mas contra el cual tendría que luchar, nunca había sido su amigo, aunque recordó lo que "Malfoy" le dijo. Sobre que había sido el primero en rechazar su amistad. Era cierto, no le dio ninguna oportunidad, pero también era cierto que a partir de ahí se desvivió por molestarlo.

"Harry… ya llegaste..¿Porque tardaste tanto?" Ron llego junto con Seamus y se sentaron en su cama, lo cual lo molesto un poco. Se levanto hasta quedar sentado también.

"Solo fui a caminar por ahí" Contesto fingiendo un bostezo.

"¿Y como estaba?"

"Hemmm Pues estaba raro por que, espera…¿Quién?" Pregunto Harry confundido.

"Pues la mascota que nos dio Hadrid" Respondió Ron. Había olvidado por completo darle de comer al animalillo.

"Oh si esta normal"

Antes de que Ron comentara alguna otra cosa Seamus interrumpió ansioso.

"Dean regresara a la escuela pasado mañana"

La verdad era que ni Harry ni Ron habían pensado en Dean Thomas hasta que Seamus lo menciono, y cayeron en cuenta de que realmente no había regresado a clases.

"¿Por que no ha venido?" Interrogo Harry.

"…" El rostro de Seamus reflejo tristeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Ron en un tono suave y preocupado.

"Bueno… solo se que sus padres fueron asesinados por los mortifagos…" Seamus lo dijo en voz baja, pero aun así el efecto en Harry no se hizo esperar.

"Queee!!!, no puedo creerlo Voldemort, se sale con la suya, y nosotros sin poder hacer nada!!! Desearía que muriera, lenta y dolorosamente y me gustaría estar ahí para verlo, haría cualquier cosa por…"

"NO DIGAS ESO HARRY" Le especto Ron.

"Harry, no le comentes nada a Dean por favor" Suplico Seamus "Fueron atacados en su casa y Dean sobrevivió milagrosamente, pero comprenderás que es duro para el"

"¿Comprenderlo..yo?, es claro que comprendo, no es a mi a quien Voldemort tiene en la mira, mis padres murieron por su causa y mi vida no a sido precisamente de lo mas feliz gracias al maldito" Harry se levanto estrepitosamente de su lecho y tomo su capa negra y bufanda dirigiéndose a la salida de los dormitorios.

"Algún día haré que mi deseo se haga realidad" Dijo Harry con una convicción que tal vez hubiese resultado aterradora antes de salir apresuradamente mientras que los dos chicos quedaron en silencio.

El muchacho menudo con gafas salio una vez mas por el retrato de la señora gorda

Sabia que no debía haberles gritado, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que Voldemort hacia. Miro para ver si ningún maestro veía que salía de la escuela, ahora que no había prefectos por los ataques de Voldemort, los maestros se hacían cargo de vigilar mas aparte dos o tres aurores.

Salio rápidamente maldiciendo por haber olvidado su capa de invisibilidad. Ahora si le daría de comer al pobre animal que por culpa del slytherin había dejado.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

La oscuridad lo envolvió.

Pero era reconfortante, por que no estaba en el otro lugar que era horrible. Sin embargo sabia que había visto sus ojos. Los ojos de uno de aquellos sujetos que lo hacían hundirse en la angustia y desesperación, pero no era eso lo que mas odiaba, no. Era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Floto durante un breve momento en la calida oscuridad, y luego sintió el pasto frió y la azul luz de la luna bañando todo a su alrededor. Se levanto un poco mareado, y fue ahí cuando vio que el Gryffindor corría a toda prisa hacia la entrada de la escuela..

¿Y si va a avisarle a alguien que se había desmayado? Le harían todo tipo de incomodas preguntas y no tenia tiempo para esas tonterías. Tomo rápidamente su varita y apunto.

"_!Petrificus totalus¡"_

Potter quedo inmovilizado al instante que cayo al pasto.

Draco se acerco lentamente por que aun sentía que todo daba vueltas y se paro viendo a Harry indefenso ante sus pies.

"No creí verte así alguna vez Potter" Dijo por que se acordó de las muchas veces que se había imaginado al gran Harry Potter postrado ante sus pies como en esa ocasión, lo curioso era que no tenia ganas de hacerle nada. En eso pensaba cuando lo miro y descubrió que lo miraba con su distintivo coraje.

"Si, si ya se" Si ya sabia que el lo odiaba desde el primer momento en que se presento en la tienda del callejón Diagon. ¿Acaso no podía ser de otra manera?.

No... Estaban destinados a ser enemigos por siempre, y tenia que alegrarse por eso ¿no?.

Se alejo dejándolo tumbado en medio del campo y aunque estuvo tentado a abandonarlo ahí no lo hizo.

"_Finite incantatum" _El hechizo termino y comprobó que el Gryffindor podía moverse otra vez, por lo que se fue a su sala común. Tenia cosas que pensar.

En la sala, el fuego de la chimenea crispaba con una llama verdosa que no calentaba ni ligeramente. Trato de pasar desapercibido pero fue interceptado por Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco..Espera...."

"¿Qué pasa Pansy?" Tenia que deshacerse de ella rápidamente. No se sentía muy bien.

"Bueno, es que…Yo quiero hacer una fiesta en Hogsmeade, pero no soy muy buena organizando este tipo de cosas.." Ella empezaba a ruborizarse.

"¿Y?"

"¿Me podrías ayudar? Tu eres bueno para, para esto y si lo hago sola será un desastre y…"

"Esta bien, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, adiós" Dijo dando media vuelta para subir a su dormitorio que no vio la radiante felicidad de Pansy. Le caía bien la slytherin, a veces tenían platicas interesantes e inteligentes con ella, mas de lo que le podía pedir a sus guardaespaldas.

No había nadie en los dormitorios.

Se lanzo sobre su cama y cerro los ojos. Analizo lo que había visto: el cuarto oscuro, aquellos hombres y esos ojos que fue lo único que pudo ver claramente.

"Eso no me sirve de nada, ni siquiera pude verle bien el rostro" Pensó.

"_Debes estar atento" _Dijo La voz.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?¿Eres tu no es así, el que me mete esos sueños raros?" Reclamo.

"_No. Es por que debes tener cuidado, por eso debes recordar.."_

"Patrañas" Contesto "Esto debe acabar, y solo hay una forma"

Draco tomo una mochila de debajo de su cama, no sin antes cerrar con llave el dormitorio. La abrió y saco uno de los tres libros de pasta negra que tenia, el libro era algo grande y parecía estarse deshojando. Empezó a buscar algo que hiciera desaparecer los sueños y a esa molesta voz. No estaba seguro de si podría encontrar algo, pero tenia que intentarlo, previamente había buscado en las pociones y hechizos normales, pero no había nada que le sirviese, probablemente este era la ultima opción

"Si tengo que recurrir a la magia negra para deshacerme de ti, no dudare en hacerlo" Dijo con media tinta de sonrisa en sus labios. Eran los libros mas poderosos de su padre, lo único que pudo rescatar de la mansión antes de que la registraran e incautaran toda la biblioteca.

"_Es peligroso, no estoy aquí para lastimarte, están cerca"_

"Bla bla bla… Si deberás quieres ayudarme ¿por que demonios no me dices las cosas claro? o mejor por que no dejas de tomar mi cuerpo" Paro en una de las hojas amarillentas del misterioso libro:

_**Poción de nepenthes**_

_**Efecto: Tiene la facultad de olvidar o desaparecer hechos específicos de la mente.**_

_**Ingredientes: 1 Nepenthes y agua mineral.**_

_**Preparación: Machacar la planta y agregarlo en el agua mineral, después colocar el hechizo –Veritas lo que se desea olvidar o desaparecer especificando el recuerdo - en la poción para que surta efecto.**_

_**Efectos secundarios: Estado de coma durante 3 horas.**_

_**Nota: Parecida a la poción para olvidar, con la diferencia de que hay un 20 de desaparecer cosas o personas no solo en la mente, sino también en el mundo tangible.**_

_**Su efecto también tiene un 50 de efectividad y otro 50 de fallo y de efecto desconocido, lo cual significa un riesgo por que se puede acabar la existencia de quien la beba.**_

"_¿Noo pensaras en usarlo?!!" _Grito la voz.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Draco pensativo.

"Acabaras con tu vida" 

"O con la tuya, ya no importa a estas alturas" Draco sabia que Snape tenia los ingredientes que necesitaba, tendría que tener cuidado en robarlos. Después, esperar a que todos se fueran a Hogsmeade, tomar la pócima y esperar el efecto. Estaría despierto antes de que todos regresaran. Un plan perfecto.

"Mañana hay cosas que hacer..."

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Dean Thomas había estado pálido y callado.

Todos se habían comportado mas amables de lo normal con él desde su llegada, sin embargo la pena seguía en su rostro. Harry lo comprendía y estaba decidido a animarlo en su salida de mañana a Hogsmeade, tal vez invitarle algunas ranas de chocolate u algo, ya se le ocurriría en el camino. Estaba mas relajado, no había visto a Malfoy desde hace cinco días y no había habido ataques de Voldemort, aunque ya no sabia si era peor tener la incertidumbre de cuando aparecería. La noche lanzaba sus negras sabanas en Hogwarts y todos los que irían a Hogsmeade estaban ansiosos, ya que no había habido una visita últimamente por precauciones.

Se preparaba para dormir cuando sintió la necesidad de ver la carta silenciosa que el Slytherin le había dado.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dijo al mismo tiempo que metía la mano dentro de su camisa, después de todo no había podido deshacerse de ella aunque lo había intentado en varias ocasiones. La tenia en su mano, doblada como la ultima vez en que la leyó, no había nada escrito que el no hubiese leído, pero aun así, sintió la imperiosa curiosidad de verla otra vez. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no eran las mismas palabras escritas en la carta.

"Él pretende envenenarse, va morir."

"¿Envenenarse?¿Malfoy?" Se pregunto. Las letras eran ahora de color amarillo, lo cual recordó significaba un sentimiento de miedo.

"¿Será cierto?... No lo creo, solo esta jugando" Se dijo antes de lanzar la carta, cosa que sabia era inútil, pues volvió a sentirla dentro de su camisa.

En la mañana todos los que quedaban en la escuela de tercer año a séptimo estaban mas que preparados para su excursión al pueblo. Harry que estaba junto a sus dos amigos seguía con la mirada a Cho quien momentos antes le dedicara una leve sonrisa.

"Mira" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Una sangre sucia" Hermione siguió platicando con Ron como si nadie le hablara, aunque estaba claro que se dirigían a ella por que eran Goyle y Crabbe quien se acercaban con la intención de siempre.

"¿Es que no puede haber alguien mas con la sangre mas sucia por aquí?"

"No lo creo, Goyle, el horrible olor proviene de esa sangre sucia" Y empezaron a reír hasta que Ron se les acerco tranquilamente y le soltó un golpe a mano cerrada a Crabbe sin previo aviso en la cara lo que hizo que el voluminoso joven se cayera de espaldas. Harry se lanzo sobre Goyle antes de que este se fuera sobre Ron.

"Hey que pasa ahí" La profesora McGonagall se abría paso entre los estudiantes y antes de llegar, Ron y Goyle pararon al oír los distintivos pasos de la animaga pero no Harry quien asestaba un puñetazo en plena cara a Grabbe.

"!Harry! ¿Qué crees que haces?" El menudo muchacho agacho la cabeza y luego vio como Grabbe se levantaba mientras tapaba su sangrante nariz.

"Yo no estaba haciendo nada y de repente Potter empezó a actuar como un loco y..."

"!No es cierto! Ellos empezaron y...." Hermione fue interrumpida por una oleada de voces en pro y en contra sobre lo sucedido.

"Silencio" Dijo la Profesora mirando a todos.

"Potter, estas castigado, te quedaras en Hogwarts ya que has sido el único quien a actuado de la manera mas violenta."

"Eso no es justo..en todo caso también los Slytherin deberían quedarse"

"He dicho todo Potter, vamos, regresa al castillo"

"Lo siento Harry, es mi culpa, no debí haber atacado al estúpido de Goyle" Dijo Ron, Hermione también lo miraba.

"Nos quedaremos contigo" Dijo ella.

"No, yo me quedo solo, quiero me traigan dulces de la tienda y... Será mejor que se vayan ya." Dijo al ver que el grupo de estudiante se alejaba rumbo a Hogsmeade.

"¿Estas seguro Harry?" Pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Vamos, no se olviden de mi encargo" Harry los despidió con una sonrisa, deseaba ir, y por eso sabia que no debía ser egoísta y pedir que se quedaran con el, no era justo. Con un suspiro volvió al casi abandonado castillo.

De repente al estar caminando por la entrada principal, sintió de nuevo el anheló de ver la carta silenciosa.

"Me resistiré esta vez" Pensó, pero no había dado tres pasos cuando ya estaba sacando la carta y desdoblándola.

"La contraseña es DESTAZADO" Era la nueva frase escrita, además el color amarillo de las letras se iba haciendo mas oscura. "hasta que se haga negra" pensó, el color negro, había dicho Hermione, era de peligro.

Se paro bruscamente al darse cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo que daba a los calabozos.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo" Dijo mientras corría a la entrada de la sala de slytherin.

" ¡Destazado!" grito, y se abrió la pared dejando ver detrás de ella una sala común de colores verde y plateado.

"Vaya, si era la contraseña" Dijo por un instante antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras.

Busco en los dormitorios puerta por puerta, hasta que abrió la ultima y fue ahí, en donde encontró a Malfoy parado dando la espalda a su cama viendo nada y mas pálido de lo normal. Harry se acerco cauteloso, y vio que tenia una expresión parecida a la que había visto anteriormente, había también un vaso roto a un lado de el.

"¿En verdad se enveneno?" Una angustia lo comenzó a corroer, no había pensado mas que en encontrarlo, pero no en que iba a hacer cuando lo hallara. Malfoy comenzó a cerrar los ojos, su palidez no podía ser mas mortal y antes de que desfalleciera, Harry lo abrazo para que no cayera. Sin embargo, el también se hundió en la oscuridad...

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir los materiales para la poción, además de que la voz era muy insistente durante los cinco días en que había estado planeando todo.

"Pero todo a salido bien" Se dijo mientras sacaba el frasco que había preparado en el calabozo que servia de salón para la clase de pociones. Tenia suerte de que Snape estuviera fuera de Hogwarts, pues hubiese resultado imposible de no ser así.

Ahora mismo podía ver por la ventana de su cuarto como todos se congregaban en la entrada para ir a Hogsmeade, incluyendo todos los slytherin, los cuales había convencido para que no se quedaran con el.

"Vaya, pero si son Goyle y Crabbe, causando problemas.." Dijo para si, al observar como se acercaban a Potter y sus amigos diciendo algo que seguro no era nada amable.

No siguió viendo la escena, pues era el momento que esperaba.

"_Detente antes de que..."_

"Todo o nada" Draco tomo la pócima en ese momento, sin dudarlo.

Dejo casi al instante de sentir su cuerpo y de golpe ya estaba en el oscuro cuarto, mas claro que ninguna otra vez. Se miro, tenia el uniforme, no era un niño como en otras ocasiones. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

"No puedes hacer nada, tu mente no controla este lugar, sino la magia" Dijo la voz y fue cuando se vio así mismo, pero como cuando tenia seis años aparecer delante de el. No supo que decir.

"Nos volveremos uno otra vez, por que así lo deseas, pero aun no era el momento, por lo que, te enfrentaras solo a ellos, si es que nadie viene por ti..."

El pequeño Draco camino hacia el hasta que desapareció en un alo de luz. Luz que sentía en su ser. Todo comenzó a tener sentido, por que volvía a recordar, la verdad que nunca había querido conocer, había cometido un grave error.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y entraron dos hombres, quienes sabia ahora quienes eran, uno no lo había visto desde aquellos días, sin embargo el otro caminaba por Hogwarts.

Busco su varita rápidamente, pero para su horror ya no estaba en su capa, por que su capa no se encontraba tampoco.

"!Pero que..!" Ya no tenia el uniforme, era de nuevo un niño con una túnica blanca, indefenso como en el pasado.

"Mira, te hemos traído un regalo" Uno de ellos saco un vestido blanco de niña.

"!Vete al diablo!" Le grito con todo el coraje que pudo sacar, se sentía humillado.

"Ven acá" Uno de ellos intento agarrarlo, pero Draco lo esquivo y corrió a la salida.

"Nada de eso, te has portado muy mal hoy" Dijo el otro que en dos o tres zancadas lo alcanzo con facilidad y lo tomo por la rubia y platina melena que tenia hasta los hombros y lo arrastro hasta la cama, en donde lo levanto y lo lanzo.

Draco hacia gran voluntad por no echarse a llorar y entonces cuando uno de ello se acerco para quitarle la túnica, el pequeño Draco le hundió los dedos en los ojos. El hombre gimió segado, pero aun lo sujetaba por la túnica contra la cama y estaba encima de el.

"Que un niño te gane, eso es patético" Comento el otro divertido y sin entrometerse.

Estas palabras parecieron enojarlo mas por que sin esperarlo, lo golpeo en la cara cerca de la quijada, y la boca pálida de Draco comenzó a sangrar así como su nariz, dejándolo aturdido e inmóvil.

" Se lo tenia merecido" Dijo su agresor mientras se levantaba de encima del niño mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Eres un idiota, le has arruinado su perfecta cara y además creo que esta sangrando mas que otras veces" Le reclamo, pero no había enojo no preocupación en sus palabras.

"Es lo mismo, nos divertimos y luego lo curamos como siempre"

Draco llevo su mano derecha a su boca, el sabor de la sangre era desagradable y el dolor lo estaba entumeciendo, pensaba que no había visto salir tanta sangre ni siquiera en los recuerdos que acababa de recuperar, muy similares a lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué significa?, al parecer ya no importaba por que la sangre seguía resbalando por su mano.

"Vamos ya empecemos, vamos a dejarlo así un rato para que aprenda" Dijo quien lo había golpeado y volvía a subirse encima de el.

"!Hey! Será mejor que ya no te hagas el salvaje o te ira peor" Aconsejo el otro quien también se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de la cama a observar la escena y esperar su turno, mientras el otro empezaba a romper su túnica, Draco se resistió tanto como pudo hasta que este le tomo el rostro del lado que tenia lastimado y comenzó a apretarle lentamente. El niño abrió los ojos y gimió fuerte ante el dolor que le causaba, quería desmayarse o morir en ese instante, realmente lo deseaba.

"AVEDA KEDRAVRA" Un rayo verde hizo caer al tipo que estaba sentado en la cama y el otro se levanto de Draco rápidamente y apunto con la varita al atacante, el pequeño niño se levanto aturdido y reconoció al muchacho de ojos verdes que veía con fiereza a su oponente.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Disculpen la tardanza....

Madame Novena


	5. Muestra de amor

**Capitulo 5: Taste of love (Muestra de amor)**

_si es tu crimen permíteme aceptar el castigo _

_si quieres matar a alguien permíteme hacerlo _

_y suponiendo me das un cuchillo _

_probablemente verteré libremente mi sangre..._

La oscuridad lo había cubierto, no podía verse ni así mismo. Apareció de repente una tenue luz que lo segó por completo.

"!Hey! Será mejor que ya no te hagas el salvaje o te ira peor" Fue lo que Harry escucho. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de aspecto desagradable, y para su sorpresa había dos hombres golpeando a un niño, no podía comprender si lo que vivía en ese momento era parte de su imaginación o creación de magia, pero sintió como una cálida energía emanaba de su corazón cuando escucho el gemido de dolor del niño; no lo podía permitir de ninguna manera y fue entonces esa aquella energía salió por su boca inconscientemente.

"AVEDA KEDRAVRA" Apunto al tipo mas cercano y este se desplomo, pero puso en alerta al otro quien salto de la cama y se abalanzo sobre él inesperadamente. Harry estaba preparado para contrarrestar cualquier tipo de hechizo que él lanzara; no para ser derribado al suelo de un golpe haciéndole perder su varita. Ahora se encontraba sobre él y era notablemente mas fuerte y grande, lo estaba asfixiando con una mano mientras con la otra le apuntaba con la varita.¿Qué podía hacer? Un rayo blanco lo deslumbro y su atacante cayo a su lado.

Harry se levanto y busco su varita, la que encontró debajo de la cama.

"¿Harry Potter?" Dijo el inocente niño rubio que se encontraba tapándose con una de las sabanas de la cama.

"¿Ah si, te encuentras bien?"

"Es bastante irónico haber sido salvado por ti" Harry reconoció que el niño. Pero no supo que decir ante la extraordinaria situación. Le impresiono haber utilizado uno de los hechizos prohibidos, había matado, y lo mas extraño fue que no sintió la mas mínima pena por lo que acababa de hacer.

La oscuridad se volvió a cernir sobre ellos con una rapidez innatural.

Cuando Harry recupero el conocimiento Draco lo observaba con impaciencia.

"Podrías quitarte Potter"

El gryffindor se levanto un poco apenado por que estaba encima de Malfoy, en su cama, si sus amigos lo supieran pensó, no se hubiera librado de la burla.

Después de un breve momento en que ninguno dijo una palabra el rubio fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Cómo es que entraste?"

"Por la carta silenciosa..." Harry saco la carta, pero al abrirla no contenía palabra alguna. Draco la miro con indiferencia, pero había algo distinto en él, o eso fue lo que pensó Harry.

"Explícame que demonios a pasado Malfoy" Demando.

"No lo se Potter, no se que es lo que acabamos de ver, y me parece que olvidarlo seria lo mejor" Harry lo miro. Malfoy estaba muy pálido, aunque ya lo había visto así en otras ocasiones. Decidió que él tenia razón, olvidarse de todo lo que paso y que no entendía parecía lo mejor.

"Esta bien" Harry dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que sus amigos se fueran a Hogsmeade, y Harry quien estaba acostado en la sala de Gryffindor se había quedado dormido. A pesar de decidir olvidarse de lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Malfoy, no hizo otra cosa sino intentar descifrar lo ocurrido, lo cual fue totalmente inútil; en el loco rompecabezas no encajaba ninguna pieza. Por un lado Malfoy quien siempre lo había molestado, de un día a otro le dice que le ama, y después lo trata con indiferencia, después lo besa y por ultimo ve cosas extrañas sobre él.

Nada tenia sentido.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Despierta!"Hermione y Ron lo sacudían con bastante impaciencia.

"¿Qué?" Harry aun estaba medio dormido.

"A sucedido algo macabro Harry" Le comento Ron. Algunos los alumnos que acababan de llegar murmuraban en voz baja mientras otros subían a sus recamaras en silencio. Harry se sentó en él sillón donde dormía y vio que sucedía algo, todos tenían las caras llenas de temor.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"El profesor Cohen murió repentinamente mientras estábamos en Hogsmeade" Informo Hermione.

"¿Quién?"

"El profesor de estudios Muggles"

"La verdad no lo recuerdo" Dijo Harry.

"Oh bueno es que él no le gustaba ser muy sociable, muchos de los alumnos no lo conocían si no tomaban su clase" Comento su amiga.

"Yo no hubiese sabido que trabajaba en Hogwarts... Fue extraño, el caminaba justo enfrente de nosotros y de repente me pareció ver como una luz verde, pero no se de donde se originó, y luego el yacía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos." Dijo Ron.

"Fue terrible, hubo un caos y buscaron al responsable, por que es seguro que lo asesinaron con ese hechizo, tu sabes cual Harry" Hermione miro su cicatriz de la frente.

"¿Pero por que lo matarían, es muy raro" Fue todo lo que Harry expresó.

Durante los siguientes tres días hubo luto en la escuela y cancelaron las clases. En un momento determinado Harry pensó que Voldemort mando a asesinar al profesor Cohen, pero no sabia por que, le hubiera preguntado al director Dumbledore, pero no lo había encontrado en las veces que llegaba a visitarlo, y en el comedor juzgaba de ser muy inapropiado acercarse a preguntar tal cosa.

Había algo mas que le tenia incomodo, y aunque hacia esfuerzo en bloquear tal molestia no lo lograba del todo.

Draco Malfoy, lo había estado ignorando. Ni siquiera se lo hallaba cuando iba a cuidar de la extraña criatura llamada Kuiki.

Al principio le alegro tal cosa, era el fin de esos desagradables encuentros, de sus insultos y burlas, de estar siempre al pendiente de lo que hacia... Pero, extrañaba eso, desde hace un tiempo que no le dirigía una mirada de rabia, y con lo sucedido, parecía aun mas distante, como si en el mundo del slytherin él no existiera.

Harry entro al comedor y como siempre volteo hacia donde Malfoy usualmente tomaba asiento. Ahí estaba con los demás de su casa, noto que Sabini lo señalaba y entonces el rubio lo miro, pero aparto rápidamente la vista.

"Demonios, solo extraño un poco de riña, solo eso." Se dijo así mismo antes de sentarse entre Hermione y Ron.

"Por fin comenzaran las clases de nuevo ¿No es fantástico?" Dijo Hermione.

"Tan fantástico como que Malfoy nos invite a una pillamada" Contesto Ron con ironía.

Harry sabia que debió reír.

"Hey Harry ¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy serio últimamente... no te preocupes te aseguro que algún día atraparan a Voldemort y lo haremos pagar por..."

"Vaya por fin publicaron la muerte del profesor" Interrumpió Hermione al pelirrojo.

"A ver ¿que dice?" La muchacha le paso el periódico a su amigo para que él y Harry lo leyeran.

Entonces Harry sintió como un balde de agua helada le cayera. No sabia quien era el profesor Cohen y ahora lo veía en la foto, quien volteaba de un lado a otro y miraba al frente.

"No puede ser... ¿Es él profesor Cohen?" Balbuceo.

"Si lo es, aunque parece mas joven en esa foto" Hermione ponía mermelada a un pan sin mirar a su interlocutor.

"Pues yo creo que fue Voldemort y sus secuaces, ¿Quién mas usaría la magia para asesinar?" Dijo Ron quien seguía leyendo "Mira, confirman que murió por medios mágicos"

Harry se levanto corriendo dejando a sus amigos totalmente sorprendidos.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Tratar de parecer como si Harry Potter no existiera era una de sus mayores proezas.

Draco volvió a recordar como lo hacia recientemente la ultima vez que le dirigió la palabra.

"Podrías quitarte Potter" Le dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta que el muchacho de ojos verdes lo miraba. Estaba encima de él y no había hecho nada por quitarlo, si no hasta que varios minutos después él despertó.

"¿Cómo es que entraste?" Le pregunto después. Una pregunta inútil, sabia por que estaba ahí, lo que no entendía era por que había decidido ir.

"Por la carta..." Dijo él mientras, daba una vista al cuarto. Y deseo que no viera él libro de magia que causo todo.

"Explícame que demonios a pasado Malfoy" Demando entonces. Pero no se le ocurría como explicarle lo que acababa de comprender hace tan solo unos minutos, aun era demasiado, y no era él momento, y tal vez ni siquiera nunca lo seria.

"No lo se Potter, no se que es lo que acabamos de ver, y me parece que olvidarlo seria lo mejor" Draco lo miro. La verdad era muy diferente pensó, pero realmente era mejor olvidar todo, principalmente a Harry Potter.

"Esta bien"

Los días de luto le parecían lentos y asfixiantes.

El nerviosismo que padecía le mantenía casi en un completo autismo. Pero cuando lo veía entrar a quien lo salvo al comedor, tenia que hacer una verdadera actuación, día tras día y pretender.

"Mira Draco" Le dijo Sabini en la cena. Él volteo hacia donde le señalaba. Y entonces cruzo la mirada con el gryffindor que menos deseaba ver.

Los slytherin lo observaron, se habían dado cuenta de que no era él mismo, seguramente esperaban que él dijera algo, como antes.

Pero no hizo comentario alguno, sino que se levanto de la mesa y se fue a caminar, termino sentado en las escaleras en la parte alta de la torre de astronomía, pensó que no debería estor ahí con lo sucedido la ultima vez, pero el lugar era pacifico. Tenia conocimiento de que sus compañeros empezarían a hablar, pero no le interesaba por ahora, teniendo cosas mas importantes en que ocuparse, como la misteriosa muerte del profesor Cohen, las memorias que le habían regresado y la voz que finalmente desapareció.

"Malfoy, me debes una explicación"

Draco se sobresalto, estando afanado en sus pensamientos, no percibió los pasos de Harry Potter.

"¿Que quieres?" Le dijo con todo él desprecio que podía fingir.

"¿Fue a causa del hechizo no es así?"

"No se de que me hablas" Se levanto inmediatamente y empezó a descender pasando aun lado del muchacho de ojos de jade como si este solo fuese un fantasma.

"Esta vez me vas a explicar todo" Harry le tomo de los brazos y lo empujo contra la pared. Draco no esperaba tal demostración de fuerza. Al parecer ya sabia quien era él profesor Cohen. Paso acerca de un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

"Malfoy, te juro que esta vez no te iras hasta que no me digas por que me diste esa condenada carta silenciosa, por que me besaste, por que andas por ahí gritando como demente y por que esa ilusión me parece que no era tal" Amenazo fervientemente.

"Todo acabo Potter, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de irte de una buena vez ¿O que? Ocupas que te tome de la mano y te acompañe a tu dormitorio?" Dijo el rubio platino sarcásticamente.

"O no, esta vez no serás capaz de ahuyentarme, esta vez me dirás la verdad aun que tenga que tenerte aquí toda la noche" A Draco le dolieron esas palabras sin saber por que, esta vez no había escapatoria y lo lamento.

"Muy bien Potter, eso es lo que quieres ¿no, tenerme toda la noche" Los labios de Draco esbozaron una sonrisa amarga, seguía evitando aquellos ojos verdes a los cuales temía.

"No estoy para bromas"

El pulso del rubio se acelero, y se dejo caer en las escaleras, él le soltó y se sentó a un lado suyo vigilándole.

"Tenia desorden múltiple de personalidad" Había dicho sin pensar.

"¿Qué?"

"Cállate, te voy a contar todo"

"Ah "

"Bien... Tenia otra personalidad que empezó a tomar control de mi cuerpo y decía y hacia cosas que no sentía en absoluto, te lo dije, una voz que escuchaba..."

"Realmente suena a un disparate, ¿como esperabas que te creyera?"

"Tu eres él que quiere la explicación." Respiro hondo y prosiguió "Esta personalidad se hacia llamar Draco no se por que, tal vez por que representa mi infancia." Draco paro por unos segundos, no debía dar información innecesaria "Me molesto cuando se acerco a ti y comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas y desagradables."

"Fue mas desagradable para mi , gracias"

Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina. "La palabra interrumpir parece que no entra en tu corto vocabulario" Harry le regreso la mirada asesina y Draco esquivo sus ojos de nuevo.

"Decidí hacer algo con respecto a la voz, por que yo creía que era alguien que robaba mi cuerpo u algo así. Prepare una poción para tal efecto, pero algo salió mal y me desmaye en mi dormitorio donde tu llegaste no se por que."

"Por la carta" Dijo Potter.

"Claro, solo por una estúpida carta" Se ironizo Draco.

"¿Cómo debía tomarme tal cosa, por mas odioso que seas, no puedo ignorar una llamada de ayuda" Le dijo Potter indignado ante la burla.

"No es que pidiera tu ayuda, fue mi otra personalidad"

"De cualquier forma, ¿qué hay con Cohen? ¿Por qué apareció en esa ilusión?" Fue al punto exacto que Draco quería ignorar.

"¡Diablos Potter, esa fue mi infancia, de acuerdo, puedes burlarte, pero no se te ocurra decir nada a nadie o te juro que haré lo imposible por asesinarte" Draco no grito, pero su acentuación y su forma de decírselo expresaban la verdad de sus palabras.

Un nuevo espacio de silencio lleno las escaleras, Draco se levanto, sabia que no debía decir nada mas. Mejor que no supiera lo que él ya especulaba.

"Nunca diría algo así Malfoy" El muchacho de gafas se levanto también. "Yo te entiendo"

"¿Que me entiendes Potter?" Draco soltó la mas sarcástica de las carcajadas que nunca antes había logrado "Tu no puedes saber, lo que es tener miedo de que te llamen a la oficina de la dirección de la escuela sin saber por que, y entonces un grupo de pervertidos te hagan sentir la humillación, el dolor y el coraje cada semana, y no puedes decir nada por que te han hechizado para guardarlo como un secreto inconfesable, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo... que ellos planean las peores bajezas para practicarlas contigo, que siempre hay que aparentar que eres un Malfoy. No Potter, no te equivoques.

Draco no podía soportar estar un minuto, le había dicho todo a su enemigo, él confió en si mismo y se había traicionado rotundamente, y justo cuando se volteaba para salir corriendo, fue entonces cuando el gryffindor cerro sus manos en sus brazos y lo devolvió a la pared. Fue imposible no ver el generoso verdor de sus ojos y se sintió totalmente desprotegido ante él. Se le acerco tanto que creyó asfixiarse he inundarse de su presencia, cayo en cuenta de que lo besaba.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

Lo encontró fácilmente con él mapa merodeador.

Fue curioso que se hallara en la torre de astronomía, rápidamente cerro el mapa y corrió al lúgubre lugar.

Cuando llego le exigió la verdad, Malfoy intento escabullirse, pero pudo retenerlo, sabría lo que tramaba esta vez. Pero a medida que avanzaba la conversación, mas se convencía de que el slytherin no era mas que una victima, el relato de la doble personalidad caía en lo inverosímil, pero no podía asegurarlo por el tono de voz y sus expresiones. ¿Desde cuando se había fijado en el tono de su cabello? Y ¿por que pensaba en que su piel contrastaba de manera tan fina con sus ojos que Malfoy negaba mostrarle?.

En que momento se dijo demasiado desconcertado, había esperado el momento de estar a solas con él.

"Por la carta" Dijo contestando a lo que Malfoy le planteaba y a si mismo.

"Claro, solo por una estúpida carta"

"¿Cómo debía tomarme tal cosa, por mas odioso que seas, no puedo ignorar una llamada de ayuda" Contesto, él rubio podía ser realmente sarcástico cuando lo deseaba, era tan exasperante empezar a darse cuenta de que le gustaba, cuando hablaba de esa forma.

"No es que pidiera tu ayuda, fue mi otra personalidad"

"De cualquier forma, ¿qué hay con Cohen? ¿Por qué apareció en esa ilusión?" Harry no dejaría de lado lo que quería saber, se estaba distrayendo.

"¡Diablos Potter, esa fue mi infancia, de acuerdo, puedes burlarte, pero no se te ocurra decir nada a nadie o te juro que haré lo imposible por asesinarte" Harry estaba en lo cierto entonces, aquel niño indefenso era Malfoy, el pecho le empezaba a doler, entendía, por lo que él había pasado, como se le ocurría que podía llegar a burlarse de semejante cosa. Malfoy se puso de pie.

"Nunca diría algo así Malfoy" Él se paro también. "Yo te entiendo"

"¿Que me entiendes Potter?" Se rió el slytherin "Tu no puedes saber, lo que es tener miedo de que te llamen a la oficina de la dirección de la escuela sin saber por que, y entonces un grupo de pervertidos te hagan sentir la humillación, el dolor y el coraje cada semana, y no puedes decir nada por que te han hechizado para guardarlo como un secreto inconfesable, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo... que ellos planean las peores bajezas para practicarlas contigo, que siempre hay que aparentar que eres un Malfoy. No Potter, no te equivoques.

Harry vio como él pretendía huir, si lo permitía, no podría nunca volver a hablarle. Se acababa de dar cuenta, de lo que sentía, ¿Debía arrepentirse? Sus dudas fueron enormes, pero no se echaría para atrás de manera cobarde, aceptaría su verdad. Lo empujo contra la pared. Sus ojos grisáceos se encontraron con los suyos, leyó en ellos, al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Y lo beso.

No podría saber cuanto tiempo duraron, pero si como él le había regresado él beso con la misma pasión y cuando los dos se separaron casi sin aliento y jadeando se miraron igualmente sorprendidos.

"Que...¿qué demonios fue eso?" Le pregunto el rubio.

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo" Le respondió antes de que Malfoy se le abalanzara y le diera un beso casi igual de prolongado. Y al terminar los dos se sentaron de nuevo en las escaleras.

"Tu fuiste él que empezó" Le reclamo después de un tiempo de expectación el slytherin.

"Y tu le seguiste, y no me vas a decir que fue tu otra personalidad"

"Tal vez así fue... Esta bien no"

Hubo otro rato desconcertante. Harry no podía creer que a parte de darse cuanta de lo que sentía se atrevió a besar a su Némesis. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

"No puedo creer, que me haya enamorado de ti" Dijo finalmente Harry, se jugaba todo en una frase. Y después de un lapso sepulcral de espera vino la contestación.

"No puedo creer Potter, que seas correspondido" él pecho del muchacho que vivió, no cabía en si de alegría e ironía al mismo tiempo. "Entonces, ¿que pasara ahora?"

"No lo se"

"Bien, no podemos estarlo proclamando por él mundo" Dijo Malfoy volviendo a tomar su pose natural.

"¡Claro que no, pero ¿que pasara con lo de Cohen?" A esas alturas, Harry sabia que él había matado al Profesor Cohen quien resultaba ser el mismo que el de la ilusión de Draco.

"Lo asesinaste Potter, pero se lo merecía en definitiva, solo esperemos que no puedan averiguar como fue que paso"

Los dos se rieron, Harry se sentía extraño no por él hecho de estar con Malfoy y amarlo, sino por estar despreocupado y sin remordimientos por Cohen. De repente sintió como si alguien mas estuviera ahí, y al parecer su compañero también porque se pararon al instante.

"¿Oíste algo?" Le pregunto Harry

"Nada, posiblemente la señora Norris anda cerca, será mejor que nos vayamos"

Se alejaron, y minutos después una sombra humana salió también de la torre y se dirigió a la escuela...

»»»»»»»»»»»»


End file.
